Counseling in Multicolor
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Katlyn followed her best friend Woody to Boston. Where she would be having fun while working at the morgue, in color. (This was written years ago and was my first fanfiction I had posted. I removed it a while back to do some major grammar check on it. It's 100% better now than when I first posted it.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was posted a while ago. It was my first Fanfiction. But I removed it a while ago to fix a lot of the grammar as well as a few other things. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Woody was walking to his desk, just getting into the station when he heard a familiar female voice.

"I told your brother to stop beating you with the ugly stick. Damn, he must be hitting you like twice a day or something." Smiling while approaching him.

Instantly knowing that voice he turned around to see a familiar face. "Katlyn?! Who's the idiot that let you of your cage?" Giving her a hug.

As they hugged he noticed that it was tighter than usual. Like she did not want to ever be let go of him. He wondered what had gone on that led to a hug like this.

"So what are you up to Woods?" She asked finally letting him go.

"Well I just needed to get something off my desk, then I was meeting my partner for a case." Pointing towards his desk.

But before he can ask her anything else, she spoke up. "I'll wait for you outside ok? I am thirsty and there is a vendor outside I saw." Leaving without another word.

Ten minutes later Woody was leaving the precinct, his eyes scanning around in search of his old friend. Katlyn popped up on the left side of him with a surprise hug.

Watching her screw the cap back on from the spilled water from her hug. "What was that for? Are you ok?" He asked, bending over a little and putting his hand on her shoulder. Glaring at her to see if he could get an answer of any kind.

"I am so totally fine. The hug was the fact I am so stoked to see you and happy to be here." Placing one hand on her hip. "So where is this partner of yours? I'm starving, which means you need to hurry this up." Smiling at him as she tilted her head to the side a little.

Woody pointed across the street to a mom and pop place. There, sitting outside at a round table, was a middle-aged man. He was almost six foot tall, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. He was slightly tan nothing too big and he looked like he gets to the gym occasionally. He introduced himself as detective Banks, but everyone calls him Jack.

Woody and Banks finished an hour later and everyone said their goodbyes before Banks left their company.

"So Woody, why did you meet detective Banks at the restaurant and not in the police station?" Katlyn questioned.

Getting up from the table after paying their half of the bill. "We were having trouble doing some paperwork at the station without being bothered. We kept getting interrupted, plus this was the only time we could do the paperwork and we were hungry."

Katlyn stopped Woody outside the station. "May I stay with you till I can get a place of my own?" Asking nervously.

Looking at her with concern. "Ya, just please tell me what is going on. You are starting to really worry me." Putting both hands on her shoulders.

Katlyn took a step back looking around to see if it was ok to talk. "Well, my stuff is by your desk. I…I have to pick something up." Starting to act weird. "I….I will be back in a like an hour or two." And with that Woody watched her take off without another word.

Woody was at the morgue talking with Dr. Macy and Nigel, checking up on a body for a case. He was talking to them when his cell rang, it was Katlyn asking where he was because she was at the station. Telling her he was at the corners office.

Katlyn walked through the doors with Lily trailing behind her twenty minutes later. Woody, Dr. Macy, and Nigel all look up towards them when they entered, their mouths hung open when they laid eyes on what was in front of them. Before Katlyn was wearing some faded blue jeans and some gray shirt with some writing on it. Her hair was brown and her eyes were a very lovely shade of emerald green.

Now she was in black sketchers with white stitching, white tights, short black leather mini skirt, a black short sleeved shirt that was a little baggy to show that there was a white shirt under it. On the shirt was the rolling stones lips. She was wearing hot pink bracelets. But what really was the reason the guys could not take their eyes off of was her hair, her hair was a dark purple. Her eye shadow was a light purple and sparkly. She looked liked she step out of the '80s.

Woody walked over to her with a smile. "Theirs the person I know. But the hair? It's more purple than normal."

She started to giggle and answered him with. "Don't worry it's a wig. I needed to get a new one anyway. My last purple one got destroyed. I got some more, as well as I need to get some new ones. I'm sorry it took so long to get to the precinct, I had to change." Grinned Katlyn looked over to the two strangers behind Woody...

Noticing where who she was looking. "Oh yeah, this is Dr. Garret Macy and Nigel Townsend." Pointing to them as he said their name. "This is my friend I was telling you two about. Katlyn Maxwell." Still looking at her hair as she went over to shake both their hands and say hi. Taking a little extra time when she was in front of Nigel.

Katlyn quickly turned to Woody. "Hey, I'll let everyone get back to whatever that is going on. Can I have the keys to your place and directions to it? Don't worry, you don't need to take me. I'll wait for you at your place and we can talk about why I am here when you get off work. Because I know that you have been wondering that and I haven't said why." Spilling that out really fast before he can get in a word edgewise as she held out her hand.

Woody grabbed his keys out of his pocket and took them off the key ring as he told her how to get to his place, which Woody was not happy that he got home later than he liked that night. He found Katlyn sprawled out on his couch watching the television. Her wig was off and it laid on the table. He was used to her in wigs, she was always changing her color with dye, he figured it was easier on her hair to do wigs instead of actually coloring her hair.

Katlyn sat up when he took a seat by her. "Katlyn, what is troubling you? Why are you here and acting strangely? I get the outfits and the hair, but I know you. We've been friends for a way too long for you to fool me that easily."

Woody watched Katlyn get up off the couch and take to pacing. After about a minute or two she stopped and faced him. "Well after talking to you when you moved here, you sounded like you were having fun. And you liked it here." Pausing for a second, and then sticking her hands in her pockets. She looked to the floor and kind of twisted her left foot back and forth. "So I decided I needed a change. I packed my things and left. A few days later I was here." Finally lifting her head to look at Woody.

Scratching at his head as he stood, he placed his hands on his hips. Looking at Katlyn. "I have known you a long time and know that's not the story at all." Walking towards her. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I said why I came, why don't you believe me?" Sounding hurt as she took a step away from him.

Looking at her he was feeling very concerned and confused. "You of all people should know I am able to read you like a book. I can tell that there is something wrong with you. So spill it girl. Or maybe…" Smiling, bringing his hands to her sides. "I have to find a way to get it out of you." Going in to tickle her.

She back up really quick and slamming against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms firmly around them. Tears start to stream down her face. Woody stood there stunned wondering what just happened. He slowly approached her, getting down on his knees in front of her.

Woody was scared and wasn't quite sure what to think. He started to call her by the nickname he used when he was in Wisconsin with her. "Attie, what happened to you? Please tell me. Attie please let me help you."

Katlyn starts to tremble a little when she began to cry. Woody moved to the side of her putting his arm around her. He brought her close when he went in for a hug, which caused her to cry on him. After about ten minutes she finally was able to explain.

Sitting up straight. "You remember the guy I told you about?" Woody nodded yes, afraid that if he spoke right now she'd stop. "Well, we had begun to date. Time flew by and before I knew it, it had been maybe like a year since we had been dating. He told…." Pausing for a few moments as she let more tears go down her face, she sniffled and took a deep breath. "He told me that he loved me." Pausing for a moment or two again.

Rubbing her arms Woody asks. "What did you tell him in return?" Giving her a little hug.

"I said…" Sniffling again. "Thank you. And he asked if I felt the same way. I…I…I told him that I liked him a lot. But saying that I love you is a very big step for me, and I am not ready for that yet. Next thing…" Katlyn got really shaky and white. She started to cry again and really, really hard this time.

"It's ok Attie. If you want to we can stop this. There is no need to carry this on." Woody told her very softly between sobs.

Nothing was said for a while. The only thing that was heard in the apartment was the television and Katlyn sobbing. Finally wiping some stray tears from her face with the back of her left hand she continues her story. "He did something I have never known him to do. He started to hit…hit me." Turning her entire body towards Woody. He saw in her face and knew right then and there, how frightened she was. She got back up and to pace again, shaking harder now.

Woody got up from the floor to walk after her. Reaching her he took a hold of her hand. "I'm going to kill him." Looking over at her. "Please tell me I am not the only one that knows this." Sounding angry and concerned.

"There is more." Stepping back from Woody and looking into his eyes. "He beat me so bad that I ended up in the hospital in a coma for a month. And then four months of recuperation. I had to relearn how to walk." Making it sound like she had a hard time saying that because remembering that was the lowest she had ever been.

"Shit Attie why did you not tell me sooner? Do you need me to do anything?" Then he paused and looked at Katlyn remembering something "What happened to that guy?" Tilting his head to the right.

"He was arrested and was killed the night he went in jail. He pissed off his cellmate." Not looking or sounding too happy about the outcome.

Woody and Katlyn had spent the whole night talking about the trauma. Katlyn had no one to talk to about it with because there was no one around Wisconsin who cared. Her parent were never too fond of her, and she never really had any friends. At least till Woody came along. He was the best friend she desperately needed, the older brother she never had. It was about 10:30/11:00 in the morning when there was a knock on the door. Woody was in the kitchen making breakfast. When he went to answer it, he found on the other side Jordan holding coffee and a bag of doughnuts with a big smile.

Looking startled. "Jordan?! What…what are you doing here?"

Walking in. "Well, I figured we can go to work together. We don't get to see each other much. I thought it would be fun." Taking a few steps inside and turning towards Woody.

He starts to say something. "Well, I'm…."

Katlyn came out of the bathroom wearing one of Woody's shirts and a pair of those cotton yellow shorts. The one's cheerleaders have with the words CHEER on the butt. This one had the word WEREWOLF with some scratches on the right butt cheek. She came out scratching her head and looking at the floor. "Hey, Woody thanks for last…." Suddenly stopping taking notice to Jordan "Night." Finishing her sentence.

"Well, this is awkward. Um….here Woody." Handing him the food and coffee. "Guess you need this more than I do." Waving good-bye to them as she left.

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The elevator doors open to the morgue and out stepped Katlyn. This time she was in a suede platform pink knee-high boots, white thigh-high socks, with a pink suede skirt, lacy trim bra top cami, the color candy pink. She had a white sweatshirt on also. With a little pocket on the front of the stomach. On the left up by the shoulder were what looked like a splat with the colors orange and brown. This time her hair was cotton candy pink to match. After stepping out of the elevator she began to search the place. Finding her target within minutes.

Lifting her arm to wave. "Jordan, hey Jordan over here." Smiling as she walked up to her.

When Jordan heard her name she turned towards the noise. When she saw Katlyn she was instantly reminded of cotton candy. "Hey…..um, I am sorry. I didn't get your name."

"Oh yeah." Holding out her hand. "Katlyn. I wanted to talk to you about earlier today."

"No, no you don't need to explain. I understand. It's none of my business." Waving her hands up.

She puts her hands up to stop Jordan. "No, I feel I have to. And you deserve an explanation." Putting her hands in her pockets. "Woody is the only family I know. Shit, who am I kidding he and his brother are the only people who care about me, especially Woody. My parents are alive to let you know. But if you saw how they looked at me you would see they loathed me. I was a good student too. I got mostly A's and a few B's in school. I volunteered at the big brother / big sister program. I have been working for like ever. Woody lived across from me. He is the only family I have. The only person who ever wanted to be my friend and talk with me. He is the best friend anyone could ever, and I mean ever ask for." But before she could say anymore Dr. Macy appeared.

"Jordan, I have been looking for you. Your body is in autopsy three." Finally looking over to Katlyn. Giving her a curt smile, Katlyn couldn't help to think it looked something between a smile and a wince. They were soon joined by Nigel and Bug before Dr. Macy he took another take of Katlyn. "You know you look like cotton candy?"

Smirking. "And I can promise that I taste just as sweet. Anyone want a try?"

Dr. Macy just shook his head leaving without a word, Bug became instantly uncomfortable and wasn't sure what to think, Nigel just smiled and laughed.

"Well, I better be going. But Jordan you were the best thing that has ever happened to him. Thank you very much, I know he needs someone like you." She smiled as she left them where they stood. As she stood in the elevator with the doors closing she waved back at them.

Coming back after making a food and coffee run Woody was approached by one of the detectives. "Hey, Woody you have a sweet little number sitting at your desk." Kind of laughing at the end with a big grin across his face.

Woody Smiled. "Really? A hot little number?" Starting to walk away from the guy thinking of Jordan.

"Ya, she kind of reminds me of cotton candy." Taking a sip of his coffee as he stood there watching Woody walk off.

The smile faded from Woody's face realized who he was talking about. When he approached's his desk Katlyn was spinning repeatedly in his swivel chair. She looked like a blur of pink.

"Attie?! What brings your little pink butt down to the station?" Stopping the chair with his feet and leaning against his desk.

Katlyn fixed the chair to face Woody, smiling she stood up in front of Woody, "You like?" She spun around showing the outfit off, "It's new. Oh yeah, one more thing. I am going to lose the wig and wear appropriate clothes tomorrow and look for a job. Then I will start to look for a place. I don't want to overstay with you."

"It's very nice, but are you sure you should be moving on like this so fast?" Sipping his coffee before getting his food out.

She placed her hands on her hips. "What is that suppose to mean?" Sounding hurt and upset.

Lowering his voice while crossing his arms. "You went from having a massive break down on my apartment floor to this."

"Listen to me." Reaching over to take his hands into hers. "As long as I stay here by you and have you to talk to and in my life. I can conquer anything." Tilting her head with a smile. "You will always make me feel safe." Hugging him. "Oh, can I hang with you today I have nothing to do. I want to see the big Boston cop that you are."

Woody's cell phone rung. "Well, you can tag along." Getting up as he said it.

They showed up at the morgue after they went to the crime scene. Woody walked into the autopsy room closely followed by Katlyn.

Macy looked upfront the body when he heard the doors. "What are you two joined at the hip or something?"

But before one of them said anything Bug started to talk. "Katlyn, what does that back of your sweatshirt say?"

"I'm gonna cut your heart out with a spoon. Why?" Squinting her eyes

Turing to Nigel Bug held out his hand. "You owe me 20 bucks. Pay up now." Smiling over his victory.

"Why don't you go to the break room and wait for me. It might take a while." Woody told Katlyn.

She was sitting at the table in the break room, having a glass of water when she heard someone screaming and crying. She appeared outside of the room in the hallway just in time to see a woman collapsed on the floor. What she heard upset her deeply and everything Lily was doing wasn't helping. Curious, Katlyn went over to see if she could be any assistance to Lily.

"Who did she just loose?" Appearing next to her.

Standing up Lily turned towards her. "She just lost her son. But whatever I do it's not working. I don't know what to do now." Putting on hand on her forehead and the other on her hip.

Putting her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Here take a breather, let me try."

Katlyn walked over to the lady on the floor taking a seat next to her. The upset lady yelled at her to leave as she turned her back to her.

"Listen I know I am probably not the best person to talk to you." Bringing her hand up to stop the lady from talking. "But you can sit on this cold ass floor crying or you can go with Lily here and let her help you. I don't doubt that Lily is a great counselor and will help you with your grieving process." Sitting on the floor with her hands in her lap now.

"What do you know about how I feel?" She spoke between sobs.

"Honestly I don't know how you feel. Neither does Lily I bet." Looking at Lily she shook her head no. "But no one can help you unless you let them know. I bet your son would not want you to be sitting on this floor remembering him this way or acting like this. I think passing away was the last thing on his mind. But he would not want to hurt you in any way and would rather you carry on with your life, remembering the good times than actually sitting on the morgue floor crying. But if you let these wonderful people like Lily help you, the hurting over losing your son will leave before you know it. But you have to talk to someone, let them know what is going on."

The lady thought it over and agreed. Lily reached over to help the grieving mother up to take her back to her office. Katlyn hadn't noticed that Dr. Macy and them were watching the entire thing. She went back to the break room followed by Macy and everyone else that was watching.

Staring at Katlyn. "Where the hell did that all come from?" Dr. Macy questioned

"What that?" Pointing to the hallway. "It was just a jumble of things that came from movies and TV shows I have watched."

"Lily needs some help around here. How would you like to join her?" He offered.

Her eyes widen. "Really? You want me to work here?" Waving her hand around. "Sure, just one thing. I get to keep my wigs. But, I will wear the lighter more toned down wigs. Like the peach color ones. I will do my best but I make no promises." Crossing her arms as she made her demands.

"This place is turning into a circus." Dr. Macy said, leaving the room with Nigel trailing behind smiling.

The next day Katlyn came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress with red and white polka dots. The spaghetti straps had rose accents attached on the straps. She also had morbid threads lace-up thigh highs color black socks. Her shoes were T.U.K. Pink heart buckle thick high heels. Her hair was a nice peach color.

Woody walked out of his room at the same time. "You're going to work dressed like that?" Buttoning up his shirt.

"No, I was waiting for you to see me and then say something. So I can go into the bathroom and change so I can blend in with everyone else. Because I find being the same is so much fun." Putting her weight on one legs while her hands went to her hips.

Looking up at her. "Ouch. That was way below the belt, even for you." Going for his jacket.

"Sorry. I am extremely nervous about this job today." Grabbing her sweater off the chair. "But I've got to put my degree to good use at some point. Why not a morgue?"

Smiling. "I know that look. I so know that look." Pointing at her. "Who is it?" Walking over to her as he crossed his arms.

"You know what? Who is what?" Rubbing her hands together and looking nervously around. Then walking quickly to her bag.

"You get a little nervous. But never extremely nervous unless it has to do with someone you like." Following his grinned getting bigger now.

Turning around to face him. "Umm….no. It's no one. You have your readings mixed up. Now I am going before you make me late." Turning around when she reached the door. "I am getting a paper and looking for some places. Maybe if I am lucky I can get something close by."

"Close by. Do you love me that much that you want to be close by me? Aww, that is so sweet." Kind of laughing and smiling at the same time.

"I need someone's place I can raid their fridge. Also, make sure it's not a far walk from your place to mine when I get smashed here." Blowing him a kiss before leaving.

The elevator doors to the morgue opened once again to Katlyn stepping out. This time she had the people in the elevator laughing at what she said. She calls out a bye to them all as she took her exit.

"I am so happy Dr. Macy got me some more help. Thanks for saying yes." Lily approached her.

"No problem, this could be so much fun. So what do we do first?" Turning to Lily.

"Well let me show you to your office. Then I'll show you around and you can follow me for today to see what you will be doing." Smiling as she motioned for Katlyn to follow her this way.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Reviews are most welcomed**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Woody was fast asleep when Katlyn came running into his room. Jumping onto his bed she landed right on him.

Laying on him. "You will never guess what just happened." Smiling not waiting for him to say anything. "I finally found a place! I am getting my own place!"

Woody pushed Katlyn off of him as he sat up in bed. "Wow, you found a place so soon. Congratulations." Not sounding very enthusiastic about it.

"So soon! I have been here for two weeks. I need to go, any longer I will overstay being here. No more imposing on my part. But you're going to like this. I am two floors above you. How about that?" Smiling at him as she bounced up and down in excitement.

He stared at her in awe. Not really knowing what to think. "How did you get a place in this building? And two floors above me?"

She finally stops bouncing. "See I ran into the guy yesterday that runs this place. See he was having trouble with his groceries. So as a nice and adorable…" Putting her hands on her chest and battering her eyes a little "As I am, I helped him. So we got to talking and I told him what was going on. Well, he called me today and said that he has an open place. The person who lived there got married and moved into another building. He asked if I wanted it and all, so I said yes." Smiling.

Getting out of the bed and going straight to the fridge without another word. Katlyn shortly came out after him, standing a few feet away from Woody. She watched him take a swig of milk out of the carton before turning towards her.

"Woody, what's wrong? If it's me moving out don't worry. I am only two floors up. I am close by, and I will be over every night or at least as much as possible." Crossing her arms.

Placing the carton of milk back in the fridge Woody still hadn't said a word as he went back into his room. Katlyn let out a gust of air in frustration as she went back to her room. She felt she needed to give him some space, let it all sink in before coming back to him.

"What no out there outfits to go with your hair today?" Bug entered her office with some papers in his hand.

He had just set them on her desk when Katlyn looked up. "Nope, not today Bug. Just not in the mood to stand out at all." Propping her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hand.

Bug took the empty set that was across from her desk. "Stand out at all. Your hair is a light color aqua blue." Both of them laugh a little. "Work is boring since Jordan is not raising havoc yet. So spill it. What's wrong?" Sounding a little demanding.

Lifting her head off her hand. "Told Woody about me getting my apartment today. And it's two floors up from him, I was happy and thought he would be too. He didn't say a thing. Not one word." Sitting back in her chair.

"He doesn't mean anything by it. Give it time, he will get over it." Sitting up from the chair.

"So short, yet so, so sweet and adorable." Saying it with a straight face

Smiling at her. "Ahh, very funny coming from the midget with 31 flavor hair."

Katlyn laughed at Bug's remark watching him leave her office only to be replaced by Woody seconds later. "What's so funny?" Coming back in taking the empty chair that Bug was just in.

"Bug and I were just making fun of each other." Playing with the papers she had gotten. "What brings you to me?" Refusing to look up at him.

Looking to the floor and back at her, "I'm sorry, I miss having you around. I was being selfish. I just didn't want you to leave so soon. It's fun having you around."

She looks up at him. "You know for a fact that it's going to be like I never left. I just need my own stuff, room and a bed to pass out on when I get drunk. It's going to be like Wisconsin but in Boston."

"So are we ok now?" He asked.

Bug walked back into her office knocking on the door. "Hey, Baskin Robins Nigel, Lily, Jordan and I are taking Macy out for his anniversary for being employed here. You want to come and get a drink with us all, you too Woody if you want."

"Ya, would love too. Woody?" Looking toward him

"Sure why not?" Looking at Bug as he said it.

"What?" Taking a sip from her cup that was sitting to her right.

Smiling that little kid smile. "He's the one that made you." Making his hands into quotations marks for this word "Extremely nervous to come to work isn't he?" Folding his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Going back to shuffling some papers.

"You know who. It's Bug, I just saw you flirting with him. And the smile you flashed and the batting of the eyes you gave him when you like someone." The smirk still across his face.

"It's not Bug. You have no clue what you are talking about." Getting up to rush out of the office.

Katlyn called Woody later that day saying she will meet him at the apartment. They were going to meet the others at the little karaoke bar, about twenty minutes from where they live. Woody wore some blue jeans and a nice white shirt. Katlyn came out wearing a brown hippy skirt, white sandals, and a white spaghetti strap shirt with words, "That's the car I want my color." Her wig was the color of emerald green.

Woody just stood there staring at her. Looking up at him. "What?!" Putting her hands on her hips.

"Give it to you to make a simple look just slightly out there." Laughing a little, walking to the door.

"Shut up you." Grabbing her bag and exiting the room with Woody behind her.

Woody and Katlyn showed up at the karaoke bar to see everyone already there. Lily had on a nice red dress, Dr. Macy jeans and a blue button-up shirt, Bug slacks and a white shirt. Jordan in jeans and a small red shirt, and Nigel some leather pants and a long sleeve shirt with some weird design on it. They sat at the table with the rest of them listening to some Madonna song.

Two hours later the group was liquored up and had just enough time to sing about ten songs which one included 'Like a Virgin' sung by Nigel and Bug. Katlyn was singing to Geri Halloways 'Look at me' with a very pleasing dance for the men.

Waking up was difficult for everyone. As Woody stumbled out of his room, Katlyn was in the kitchen downing a glass of liquid to help with her hangover. Reaching out Woody grabbed himself a glass of that as well. Katlyn finished her drink speaking in just above a whisper. "What in the freaking world happened to my bra? I woke up this morning in my clothes but no bra." Putting her elbow on the table and her face into her hands.

Putting the glass down gently whispering himself. "Don't shout. I don't remember much of last night. You and your bra are part of what I don't remember." Returning to his drink.

Katlyn stumbled out of the elevators with Lily, they met each other coming into work. Both were feeling their hangover. Katlyn was in her office with the shades down, dimly lighted room and asleep at her desk. Dr. Macy walked into the office sitting in the chair opposite her, clearing his throat. She slowly rises from her sleeping position.

"Nice outfit there. Jogging suit and a beanie, great look for you. Oh and about last night." Smiling while crossing his arms. "Thanks for the very lovely show. That is a night to remember." Getting up, heading for the door he stopped to turn back to Katlyn. "Oh here." Tossing her bra onto her desk.

"Oh Macy, how come you don't have a hangover?"

"Well a few of us stop drinking after a while, we know when to stop." Doing his squint slash smile as he left her office.

It took most of the day but she finally found him. He was in the men's restroom. "Damn it Bug where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you for like ever. Have you been avoiding me?" Still feeling a little hungover but it had gotten better.

"Umm….I have." But before he could say another word Katlyn interrupted him.

"Thanks for parading my bra around this morning. Next time you get my garments to check with me before you start showing them off please." Leaning against the wall with a huff.

"Do you know this is a men's bathroom right?" Going to the sink to wash his hands.

"I can read. You got nothing I haven't seen before. Macy got my bra from you and I am just trying to remember what happened to my bra and how you ended up with it." Dropping her arms to her side. "Bug I'm just trying to find out what happened last night." Walking over and sitting on the counter where Bug was washing his hands "I'm just happy I woke up at Woody's place and on the couch. And that I did not wake up without." Looking down at her hands.

Drying his hands off before looking towards Katlyn. "What do you mean that you were happy you ended up at Woody's and you were not without? Without what?"

Taking a deep sigh then answering him. "Last time I had that much to drink. And trust me every time I drink that much. I ended up in someone's room and I'm naked and can't find my bra or some other article of clothing." Playing with her hair now.

You can tell when Katlyn started to talk about her being naked Bug got nervous. Before he could say anything Nigel walked into the bathroom humming to himself. He abruptly stopped noticing Katlyn in the bathroom. Looking back and forth between Bug and her.

Turning towards Katlyn with a smile. "Umm….love you know that this is the chap's Lou right?" He notices that Bug was uncomfortable and seeing him red in the ears caused a smile to come across his face. "Did I just interrupt something here?"

"Actually just telling Bug here why I am glad I ended up at Woody's and with all of my clothes. Well most of them." Crossing her arms.

"Ahh, I know why Bug was nervous. Glad you did not wake up at a strangers house and your clothes were off. Am I right?" Nigel grinned.

Laughing. "Yes of course. By the way, what did I do last night.?"

"You gave us a very lovely dance giving Bug your bra midway through the song while singing. Nice moves by the way. Then we had Woody take you back because you started making out or trying to with a few random guys. If we let you go any longer you would have started making out with the females. But Woody wasn't having it." Smiling and having fun with that idea.

Hoping off of the counter. "Thanks, Nige, oh yea one more thing, next time either of you ends up with any undergarments of mine, don't flaunt it. At least ask me before you do it." Leaving them alone.

Katlyn showed up at Woody's apartment later that day. Looking around she found that he wasn't there. When she tried his cell, he didn't pick up so she left a message that she wanted to talk with him. He showed up later that night to Katlyn asleep on the couch. He decided to let her asleep and quietly tried to creep towards his room. Which proved a failure, she woke up.

Rubbing her eyes. "Woody?"

Turning towards her. "Hey, go back to sleep we can talk tomorrow." Going over to her he pulled the blanket back on her before turning the TV off.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me for my apartment. I realized I have no furniture. I figured we could since you have tomorrow off and I am on call." Laying back down.

"Ya sure we can, that sounds like fun." Tucking her in before going to his room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are most welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Woody heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Hey, Woods are you ready?" Yelled Katlyn.

Yelling back. "Ya, I'll be out. Give me one more minute."

Katlyn was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, only to stop when she heard him coming into the living room. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with some band on it Katlyn didn't recognize.

Seeing Katlyn. "I can't believe after all these years you are still dressing like that." Grabbing a muffin off the counter stuffing it in his mouth.

She was in one of those catholic school girls uniforms. Wearing the blouse, tie, skirt, knee-high sock, and black shoes. The skirt was that plaid red with matching red tie. Her hair was that bright red to match her skirt. Which her skirt was hemmed kind of short.

"Ya, whatever let's get going." Grabbing her bag to leave with Woody right behind her.

Turning to Katlyn before turning to the car. "I was wondering, how are you going to pay for all of your stuff?"

Grabbing her phone and punching in some numbers, then put the cell to her ear. Telling him as the phone rang. "You remember my grandma, the living one? She gave me a credit card said I can use it for all my needs to my new apartment when I find one. She is so crazy rich. She said she thought I was an all right kid." Pausing when someone picked up. "Gram it's me, Katlyn. Well, I am calling like you said because I am going to use the card today. Yes, I will do that. Of course just for the apartment. Yes, Gram. All right bye. You too." Hanging the phone up. "She said I was all right and said I have unlimited use on the credit card, and if I have any trouble, bring her name up. But after I am done for the apartment I have to call her and let her know. She will then cancel it. Let's go." Getting in and buckling her belt.

Scratching his head "Wait a quick second. Why is she doing this?"

"Well, she said this is to make up for all the stuff she missed. And for everything else. She doesn't want much contact with me cuz I reminder too much of my parents. She wants nothing to do with them since her son, my dad married my mom against her wishes. She knows helping me like this would make them furious. But after this she will not have much contact with me, I don't care either since I can't miss someone or something that wasn't there."

Woody just shook his head, starting the car they headed away from the apartment building.

Hours later they returned with a truck following full of stuff. It was another hour and half of them bringing stuff in and placing them where she wanted it. She tipped the men before plopping on the couch, where Woody soon joined her on the empty side of Katlyn, his feet propped on the coffee table, laying his head on the back of the couch.

Turning to him. "So? What do you think?"

"Well it was eventful I can tell you that. Like telling the other customer in the furniture store off." Laughing a little as he turned his head towards her.

"The guy deliberately tried lifting my skirt so he could get a better look at my ass. But not as funny as one of the younger workers telling you a way to go in getting a catch like me." Laughing hard.

Sitting up now "Well you didn't help after hearing him and coming over and doing what you did." Slightly pushing her.

"What?….I just kissed you on the cheek and called you honey." Making herself look innocent.

"Don't forget either, you did grab my butt." Giving her evil eyes.

Her phone rang, but before answering it. "The face you and that guy made was priceless." She quickly said before picking up her cell.

"Who was that?" Woody asked once she hung the phone up.

"Work they need me to come in for a while." Getting off the couch.

"Let me take you." Opening the door for her after he got off the couch.

They both showed up moments later at the morgue. Lily was there to greet them when the elevator doors opened, which startled Katlyn. She wasn't expecting Lily to be right there.

"I have a few families here. I am a little behind on paperwork also." Getting all flustered again.

"The knight in shining armor is here. So what family am I getting first?" Lily handed her some papers telling who she had and where they were. "Woody this might take a while, I will see you later." Hugging him. "Thanks for today." Smiling at him.

"Ok, give me a call when you're done. If you're not tired we can get some food or whatnot later." Waving to her as he left. After Woody was gone Lily gave Katlyn some more papers discussing what had been going on and who was going to get who.

Nigel and Bug were walking by when they stop eyeing Katlyn from behind. Katlyn had a weird feeling she was being watched and turned around.

She glared at them. "Are you two boys enjoying the show?" Folding her arms. They stumble for words, but before either of them said anything Katlyn and Lily left.

Hours later the two had finished. But before Katlyn left she checked on Lily to see if she was ok before taking off. Katlyn just got off the phone with Woody and was walking towards the elevators when Nigel appeared.

"Nice outfit. What you just step off a Britney Spears video or something? Don't worry I love this outfit, you should get it in more colors. One for every day of the week." Enjoying this way too much.

Dr. Macy showed up before anything else was said, staring at Katlyn. "You look liked you stepped out of some private school." Looking towards Nigel. "I am guessing you should not show up in that again. You're distracting the other employees." He left going into his office.

Seeing Woody step off the elevator. "Nice comment, next time I need help with an outfit I know who to go to. Night Nigel." As the elevator doors were closing Katlyn decided to tease Nigel with a little shimmy.

"Hey let's go somewhere and see how many more people we can convince were together. It could be like old times minus your brother and all." Katlyn told Woody.

Ginning at her. "Ya let's, it should be fun. Like old times." Putting his arm around her.

Next thing Katlyn knew she was in Woody's room. She woke up noticing that her head was on his chest and her arm was wrapped around his waist. His arm was resting on her that laid on his stomach. As she got up out of bed her eyes widen when she notices she is in her underwear. Grabbing the sheet, she wrapped it tightly around her.

Speaking in a whisper. "Woody, umm Woody." When he didn't wake up she screamed. "WOODY WAKE UP!"

He jerking awake. "Wha…What is it?" Looking towards her.

"Oh my God. You're in your boxers, oh I hope nothing happened." Walking back and forth scratching at her head.

After a moment or two, Woody caught up with her and what she was thinking. "Nothing happened I know for a fact. You had something to drink at the bar we went to. The drink really did not agree with you. So I took you back here. You threw up a couple of times and passed out on the couch. So I feel asleep a few minutes later." Getting up and wrapping a blanket around him.

"But that does not explain why my clothes are off." Looking at him in confusion.

"You must have woken up a little after I went to bed, removed your clothes and crawled into bed with me." Leaving the room to go to the bathroom. Coming back to his room with Katlyn sitting on the bed he sat next to her. "Is it because of what happened with that guy to why you get drunk like this? I know you know your limit. Because I've never known you to get that drunk except since you 21st birthday and from their on, Christmas, New Years and St. Patties day, occasionally."

Getting up from the bed with the blanket still around her. "It's nothing, I am going to my apartment. I will return the sheet when I am dressed." Quickly leaving the room.

A few moments later Katlyn was back. "Thanks for bringing that back." Taking Katlyn in fully. "You know you remind me of an orange." Putting his hands on his hips as he looked her up and down.

She had an orange pair of Converses, white tights, a short mini orange skirt, a white shirt, and a matching orange wig. Laughing as she spoke. "Will you take me to work? I don't feel like walking."

"Ya, just give me ten minutes then we can leave." Woody went to go finish getting ready.

They were on their way to the morgue when Woody asked. "So is the guy you like Bug? The two of you seem to hit it off so well." Turning his head to her for a few seconds, then looking back to the road.

Her jaw dropped as she snapped her head quickly to him. Making a shocked face at the question. Shifting in her seat so she could face him. "I can't believe you would ask such a question." Pushing on him a little. Woody gave her his famous 'what' face. "Plus even if I had any interest in him, it would be fruitless for me to even try." Crossing her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this so far. Reviews are most welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Later that day Katlyn had just finished with a heartbroken family. Walking back into her office to grab her iPod from the top right drawer of her desk, she immediately turned it once once the earbuds were in. She was in the middle of her office dancing when Nigel walked in, with a manila folder in his right hand. As her back was to him he started dancing with her. Dr. Macy walked at the same time when Katlyn turned around jumping at the sight of Nigel dancing with her and Macy in the back.

Nigel quickly stopped when he turned around to take notice of Macy. Walking over to Katlyn's desk and laying the folder on her desk. "You left this in the conference room." Going to the door. "Love your dancing, very entertaining." Quickly leaving when Macy looked at him.

Taking her headphones out and putting away the iPod. She looked at Macy when he said. "Take a seat please, we need to talk." As she did Dr. Macy crossed the room to sit in the other chair. "What is going on here? That kiss you gave Bug completely threw him in a loop."

Making a pouty face. "Please don't make me say it. It's stupid. I will make you a deal." Putting hands on her desk.

Arching his eyes "What kind of deal?"

"I will keep my little spaz moments like that under control and away from work. And you don't ask me about what just happened with Bug."

Getting up from the chair and walking to the door before answering her. "Just don't come to me when you're in a pickle with Bug because of this stupid kiss of yours." Leaving the office.

Lily and Jordan came waltzing into her office later that day to Katlyn asleep at her desk listing to her iPod again. Jordan tapped her on the shoulder causing Katlyn to jump about five feet in her chair. Stopping the iPod and putting it away. "What is it that you want? And it better be something good because I was on my honeymoon with Hugh Jackman."

Lily asked. "Isn't he married or something?" Sitting down next to Jordan on the couch.

Flipping out. "It's a minor detail everyone."

"Well back to why we are here. Explain this whole kiss thing with Bug we just witness this afternoon. We have not had this much entertainment since the whole thing with Macy." Jordan said smiling.

Lifting her head and looking towards the clock. "Oh look at the time. I have to go." Getting up from her desk and leaving the room. "I will see you two later."

She is halfway down the hall when Lily and Jordan come out of her office. Katlyn got into the elevator smiling and waving at the two of them. "Hey, their hot lips." Smirking with his arms folded, leaning against the elevator wall.

Her smile fades as fast as the doors closed. Lowering her head she whispered to her self as she turns around to him. "Aww damn." Facing him now giving him a funny smile, saying as sweetly as she can muster. "Bug hi."

"Going home huh? Unless you would like to continue are little conversation earlier today?" Inching towards Katlyn.

She backed to the doors just in time for them to open causing her to stumble out of the elevator. She caught herself before she landed on her back on the floor. Bug came rushing out. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

Straitening up. "Ya, I am good. Well to answer your question in the elevator, ya I would love to join you. We can go out for a drink or two. But do you mind if we stop at my place? If we're going out I need my purse."

"Don't you usually bring it with you to work?" Fixing his jacket.

"Yes, but I thought I had it with me today. So can we?" Sounding snippy.

"Ya of course." Starting to walk towards his car.

They had arrived at her place a few minutes later, laughing at a joke Bug made. Entering the apartment with Bug trailing behind her Katlyn stop abruptly. "Woody, what the hell are you doing in my apartment? Aren't you suppose to still be at work?"

Standing up quickly after seeing Bug come. "I got off early so I thought I come by and see if you wanted to grab something to eat and watch the beginning of American Idol and laugh at all the people who suck on it, who think they are all that. But you all ready have plans I guess." Looking at Bug.

Catching what he was talking about. "Oh, yea, Bug and I are going out for a few drinks. But I forgot my purse this morning." Walking over and grabbing it on the counter. "I'll see you later. Tape the show if you want, maybe we can watch it later." Bug waved bye as they left the apartment.

Woody stood in the middle of the living room puzzled at what is going on. He shrugged, sitting back down on the couch. Bug and Katlyn went to Jordan's dad's bar. They get their drinks finding a table in the corner of the bar instead of the bench.

"So this is a surprise," Katlyn said as she sat across the small square table from Bug.

"What's a surprise?" Taking a sip of his drink.

"That you wanted to go get drinks with me. Why not the one that has the key to your heart?" Gulping her drink.

"It's not going to work between her and me. Let's just leave it at that." Quickly changing the subject. "What brings you here to Boston?"

"An ex-boyfriend, I broke up with him and it became a big mess. I realized it was time for a change. So here I am." Looking at her drink then up at Bug when she finished talking. "You want their to be more with you and Lily? I've seen the way you look at her, she is your Aphrodite." Taking a sip

"It's nothing like I said. It won't work let's drop it." Sounding agitated

Laughing a little. "That's a lie. You're so head over heels for her it's crazy. You know I can put in a good word for you. I'm very good at doing that." Snickering a little.

Blushing a little. "Just drop it. You're making this into a bigger deal than it is." Wanting so desperately for her to leave the subject alone. "You're not going to get drunk on me now? Because I don't think I can handle you drunk by myself."

"I'm good. I needed someone to talk to and I have Woody to thank for that. Even though everyone I work with is so, so wonderful." Looking at Bug when she said that. "Trust is hard for me only because the first people everyone trusts are their parents and they were never a good one to trust for me. But I am in the mood for another drink though." Finishing off the one she had.

"No problem let me get it though. I don't mind getting another." Leaving to get another drink. When Bug returned Katlyn thanked him for the drinks, as he took his seat while music started to play.

Katlyn gulped her drink. "Hey come on let's dance." Seeing him make a face. "Please." She begged making the pouty face again.

"I don't…" But Katlyn grabbed his arm dragging him out on the floor. It was an upbeat song but quickly switched to a slow song. They were a little nervous at first as they started to slow dance. After some dancing, they got thirsty and went to finished their drinks before calling it a night. Bug walked her to her building where they said their good-byes.

"I was wondering about earlier today with the kiss. Was that a joke at my expense?" Looking at the floor.

"Woody thought I had a crush on you. I told him no because I don't know you that well. But after this fun and wonderful night. I know you're a sweet person." She paused and he looked up. "You also kiss well. At least when you are surprised."

She was about to say something when Bug inched towards her, he pulled her to him and kissed her right on the lips. Backing up when he let her go. "Wow, you can kiss. This kills me to say because that kiss, I mean wow, that kiss was amazing, I felt nothing."

"Same….Same here." He said bye one more time before leaving quickly without another word spoken.

Katlyn was in shocked at what just happened, and was trying to figure it all out when she entered her apartment. She couldn't help but laugh at Woody asleep on the couch. She knew that he missed her a lot, he had never once had any interested in American Idol. Katlyn went to grab a blanket throwing it on him, before going to bed herself.

The next day Bug came to his desk to a present with a note on it.

DEAR BUG,

I AM SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT.

BUT WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU IS THAT,

YOU HELPED ME MORE THAN I EVER THOUGHT.

LAST NIGHT WAS ONE OF THE BEST NIGHTS I HAVE

HAD IN A LONG TIME.

AS A THANK YOU AND A APOLOGY, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS

PRESENT. FROM ME TO YOU

YOUR FRIEND

~KATLYN~

Bug laid the note aside and opened the present. It was a picture in a silver metal frame with different bugs making the frame. It was a picture of the two of them. It was when they were at the bar. Max had let a photographer walk around the place. The photographer had come by, Katlyn got up and jumped into Bugs lap. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and had his arms around her waist. He smiled at the picture, he did have a lot of fun with her last night.

Katlyn was talking with a grieving wife who just lost her husband. When they were done she was coming out of the rooms after the wife. Bug was off to the side waiting so Katlyn didn't see him when she came walking out. "Spongebob."

Turning to face him ."Ouch, that hurts. This outfit may be yellow but no need for name-calling. I am not that annoying. And this yellow wig took me forever to get it. They were out of stock of it." Looking over at him. "So I am guessing you got my present."

"Ya, I got it and I accept your apology. It's just that." Pausing in the hallway.

"Listen," Katlyn said before he spoke again as she went over to him. "You are one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. Going out with you would be fun. But your heart belongs to someone else and it's not fair for you. But I'll make a promise with you. You keep trying with Lily and if it's absolutely for sure it's not going to work out with you and her and I am still single or with some geek and not you, we are so together. I just don't want you to regret anything and keep asking what if."

"Ok, but you don't mind going to get a drink with me every once in a while do you?"

Hugging him. "I am so there. I will drop anything and everything if you would want to get a drink. You have a friend here with me and plus to get a kiss like that from you, duh, I am so there in a heartbeat." They started to laugh.

Jordan and Nigel walk by. "What about kissing?" Fully taking in Katlyn. "Wow what a ray of sunshine we got here," Jordan commented.

She had on yellow converse's, white tights, yellow mini skirt, white shirt, and her yellow wig ."It's nothing just laughing about stuff. Well, I have some things to do, later much." Leaving there company.

Nigel turned to Bug. "Already shagging the new girl."

"Way to go Bug. Never thought you had it in you." Jordan smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

Getting all flustered. "We went for drinks last night and that's all, leave it be." Walking away from them.

On the way to her office after using the restroom Katlyn was startled by Lily. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true ?" Stopping just outside her office

"That you went out on a date with Bug and he stayed over you place last night?" Looking uncertainly into her eyes.

Her eyes widen. "Oh no. He did not spend that the night at my place, we just went for drinks. That is all. We're just friends nothing will come from it, especially if his heart belongs to another woman." Leaning against her door.

"Who?" Putting weight onto he left foot.

"Well it's not me nor Jordan, I wonder who it could be." Katlyn went into her office.

Lily walked away as Katlyn picked up the phone dialing a number. "Hey, Woods you want to have lunch at that new Chinese place that just opened?"

"Ok meet you there in twenty-five." She hung up the phone to retrieve her things before she left.

On her way out Macy ran into her. "Should we be calling you hot lips or something?"

Pressing the elevator button. "Not unless we can call you 'the Macy motel'. How many relationships did you have in like two months? Three?" Katlyn stepped into the elevator waving at him. Dr. Macy just looked at her baffled watching the elevator doors close.

"Why did you want to go out to eat?" Woody asked as they sat down.

"Everyone at work heard about me and Bug going for drinks and they all think that he spent the night at my place after and that it was a date." Telling the server what she wanted when he showed up.

Woody laughed at her giving her an evil stare before bringing up. "Well, sunshine what happened?"

Putting her drink down. "We just went for drinks, danced and had some fun. Then he walked me up to my place and kissed me. And let me tell you that guy can kiss, but sadly no sparks."

"You kissed?" Wiping some of the drink he spit up off the table.

"Ya, but I think he might have felt something. We talked today, it seems everything is alright. I hope." Placing her napkin in her lap.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Reviews are most welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Katlyn was woken up on Friday to knocking at her door. Rubbing her eyes, she got up with a grumble. Answering the door, she found Woody holding a medium-size red bag with some white tissue paper and a bunch of balloons.

"Happy Birthday Attie!" He chanted walking inside with the present in hand.

"Awe, Woody you remembered. You didn't have to though." She hugged him before taking a seat on the couch.

Woody sets the balloons on the kitchen counter as Katlyn read her card before going for the present. "Oh my god, Woody this is so cute." Giving him another hug. "This looks like…..".

"Ya, it's the actual duck I had won for you at the fair." Smiling

"Right Duckie from the fair. I remember how your brother had a hard time hitting the bottles with the balls, and then you come by and six tries later you got it. Then the neighbor's dog got a hold of it later that night." They both laughed at the thought.

After catching their breath from the laughter of the memory. "So what is the outfit for today?" Taking hold of all the garbage.

"I have an idea." Setting the duck on the table and retreating to her bedroom.

After a few moments, she walked out in cross-band ankle strap sandal. The heal was about 3 ¾ with the color black leather shoes. Then with white tights and classic shape with a vintage touch blue fit and flare shape dress. Katlyn chose a matching color wig to her dress. Throwing her arms up and twirling. "What do you think? Do you like?" Dropping her hands to her waist and posing.

Throwing the garbage away. "That is my favorite outfit so far." He held up two thumbs. "Hey how about a birthday breakfast?"

Taking a hold of her white sweater and purse. "Let's go. Wait." Running to the coffee table "Duckie is so going to be sitting at my desk at work from here on out." Putting it in her purse before they left.

After finishing breakfast Woody dropped Katlyn off at work wishing her one more Happy Birthday before driving off. She got up to her desk making herself comfy.

Katlyn was sitting at her desk when she got a call from Dr. Macy saying that he needed to speak with her. She figured it was him going to lecture her for being late today. So she prepared herself for the lecture and the argument to follow suit. When she opened the door to his office there was a hearty, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" From Dr. Macy and the other staff members.

Dr. Macy gave him a book on 'the appropriate way to dress for work' and a beautiful butterfly necklace. Lily gave her the scented candles they were talking about a few days back that Katlyn was having a hard time finding here in Boston. Bug gave her a blue t-shirt with the mooninites on it and in green letters stretching across it said 'The Innocent Shall Suffer'. Jordan gave her a pair of sunglasses that Katlyn can change to match her wigs of the day and a pretty big gift card to her favorite wig shop. Before opening Nigel's present, she went to the restroom. When she was coming back she was about to turn into Macy's office when a guy came up, grabbing her arm spinning her around and giving her a big kiss on the mouth. Everyone was gawking at them, Woody had just come out of the elevator getting just the end of the kiss. She kneed him where it counts causing the guy to go down as fast as a ton of bricks.

"I told you to leave me alone. I don't feel the same way." Walking away quickly.

She was sitting in her office just staring at Duckie in her hands. "Mind telling me who that was?" Woody said entering her office.

"That's George and before leaving Wisconsin he told me that he wanted to have a future with me. He is the guy I told you about that works at the gas station and has ogled after me since freshman year of high school. I told him that I see no future with him, he is nothing but an acquaintance. And I left not saying another word to him, not even telling him I was leaving and where." Looking back at Duckie.

"Well, I have him sitting in the break room." Leaning against the door base.

"Will you please get him out of my sight? Tell him I never want to see him ever again." Placing Duckie down to play with a pen on her desk.

"Are you sure? He seems like a nice guy." Folding his arms.

"Ya, I am sure, I don't want anything to do with him. He gives me the creeps." Standing up now.

"All right I will tell him." Getting up and leaving.

Katlyn made sure the guy had left before finishing the rest of her shift in her office. Woody came by again at the end of the day. "You feel better?"

Looking up. "Ya, he just got me by surprise. I feel better thanks to Duckie." Laughing as she grabbed her stuff.

Woody was taking her home, they had stopped at his place to get something from his apartment. He surprised Katlyn with her favorite cake, which they ended up eating at her place.

Setting the cake on the kitchen counter when she walked through the door. "Umm Woody, this cake is way too big for two people, who else did you invite?"

Right on cue, the doorbell rang, it was everyone from work. "We brought some refreshments," Jordan called holding up two bottles of Alcohol which everyone else seems to be holding some too.

"Thank goodness we have the weekend off," Lily said smiling, sipping away on her third strong drink.

They sang happy birthday to her and ate some cake and had some drinks, at some point they ordered food. Everyone got a little buzzed but nothing too bad. When it got late everyone said their good-byes one last time as they left. Katlyn was cleaning up when she heard a knock on the door. Setting the stuff in her hand down she went to answer it to find Nigel holding up her present and a big grin on his face. She let out a light laugh letting him come back in, where she ushered him to the couch.

"Ok before you open this I remembered way back when you told me about Velvet Goldmine and how much you love it? Well, I rented it and I'm telling you wow what a movie. But that is where I got my idea from and putting my magic of designing clothes to good use. I'm very proud of it and hope you're happy about it as well." Handing her the present and looking at her. "Well…open it."

She smiled at him opening the present. "No way, no freaking way." Pulling out a black sparkly shirt with the words 'and one day….the whole stinking world would be theirs.' in sparkly gold letters. Katlyn unfolds the shirt and held it up against her. "This is so freaking great. Thank you so much." Hugging him.

When she released him. "I'm glad you stopped by to give me my present. I'm sorry I did not get it earlier."

"That is ok I would have given the second part of your present in private anyways. I hope you don't get offended but as we became friends and all, I figured that you would not mind."

She reached back into the bag pulling out a pair of boy short undies. On the front of it was a black and white picture of Kurt Wild on it. He was wearing the white long leather coat and black shirt and sitting in the doorway of a car. On the back was Velvet Goldmine in glitter. "This is such a sweet present for something so, so personal. But thanks so much." She gave him another hug. Once they released each other from the hug Katlyn hopped off the couch, rushing to the bathroom.

Emerging from the bathroom, she threw her arms up. "What do you think?" Smiling at him. Nigel was at a loss of words. He can't seem to find what to say, panicking he looks away from her. Giggling. "That is what I was going for. Can you toss me the skirt hanging on the chair or do I have to walk over to get it?"

"I'm just shocked. I don't think I have had any women do that to me. At least ones I have not been on a date with." Still looking away as he got up to hand her the skirt.

"It's just underwear and a shirt. It's nothing you probably haven't seen before." Slipping on her skirt.

Katlyn walked over to Nigel sitting next to him on the couch. Pouring him some water from a half-empty pitcher on the table into an empty paper cup, then handing it over to Nigel. He took a sip. "I should get going it's late. I have stayed long enough." Getting up he made his way for the door.

"Thanks, Nigel for the clothes. They were so wonderful." Giving him another hug.

She went to kiss him on the cheek but Nigel moved his head slightly over, locking lips with him. He pressed her against the wall and put one of his hands on her hip and the other on her cheek. Katlyn wrapped her arms around his neck. After about a few moments of kissing they stopped backing away from each other giving them a few feet apart.

"Whoa, what just happened here?" Katlyn said both trying to regroup.

"I…..um….you…well, one thing led after another and we kissed. It was ok, you were good I mean. It wasn't like you were bad or not." Reaching for the door.

"It was extremely fun. I don't want to stop, do you?" In response, Katlyn placed both hands on his chest pressing him against the front door.

He didn't say another word as they went back to kissing. The next day Woody let himself into her apartment. He was carrying doughnuts and hot chocolate, setting them on the counter when he passed it.

"Katlyn, hey Katlyn I brought doughnuts and hot chocolate." Looking around the apartment.

Katlyn came out of her room with the sheets wrapped around her. She was laughing, which came to an abrupt stop when she took notice of Woody standing in the living room. She lost a little color in her face when Nigel stepped out with the blanket around his waist.

"Where's the foo…" Never finishing his sentence when he took notice of Woody.

Woody quickly left the apartment without another word. Running to her bathroom, Katlyn quickly threw on her rob before going after Woody. She told Nigel to wait and please don't leave before running downstairs, catching sight of Woody outside the building down the sidewalk.

Running up to him. "Woody stop please." Moving in front of him to make him stop.

"What is it. Wait…..you forgot to tell me something?" Getting huffy.

Putting weight on her left foot and hands on her hips. "Woody, you're jealous aren't you? You're afraid that if something comes of this you have to share me, huh?" Staring him straight in the face.

Turning his head as he crossing his arms. "No that is not it. Not it at all."

Grabbing his face to make him look at her. "What is it then? We can talk and tell each other everything."

Speaking calmly, he was trying to not lose his cool. "That's it isn't it? You never told me. You use to tell me everything and not one word from you about him."

Sticking her hand in the robe pockets. "See that, why I never said anything because…" Pausing she looked to the floor then back to him. "One I was still a little confused and two I was afraid that if I told you that you tell Jordan and it gets to Nigel."

"You know what I hate this. You're not here more than four months and we're already not communicating. We're already keeping stuff from each other."

"I just didn't want to jinx it. He is the only guy that I am not scared of touching me. That does not make me think 'is he going to hit me?' or make me flinch. That is not you and maybe Bug or Macy. Also, he's been the first I have been attracted to since the issue." Crossing her arms now.

Putting his hands on his hips now. "Does he know what has happened to you yet?"

"Haven't told him yet. But don't worry I will." Smiling at him.

Woody wrapped his arms around Katlyn for a hug before walking back in the building. They reach Woody's floor and she said bye as he exited the elevator. She got off on her floor, Katlyn half expected Nigel to be dress and ready to leave. When she got there she didn't see him. As she closed the door she heard him from the bathroom.

"Hey, Katlyn is that you? Can we switch robes because this one is so not me." He came out in her silk black and white polka dot robe. Which it happened to be one of those robes that were short, way above the knees.

She couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him. "I'm sorry here you can wear my long one." Taking the robes off to switch.

Katlyn returned to her room, laying back down on her bed. She wasn't there long before Nigel joined her. Sitting up she leaned against the wall the bed was up against. Katlyn had placed the bed in the corner of her room to give her more space. When her back was up against the wall, Katlyn laid her legs across Nigel's stomach as he placed his hands on her legs.

Turning his head to her. "Everything works out with you and Woody?"

Looking at him. "Ya, but what toped it was seeing you in my polka-dotted robe." She started laughing at him again.

Nigel got up, he started tickling her. Which led to a heavy make-out season, which led to morning sex before having a late breakfast in bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying. Reviews are most welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Getting a late start to the day, Nigel and Katlyn spent it together. Nigel was leaving Katlyn's apartment, giving him a kiss good-bye when the guy from the other day showed up. He was coming out of the elevator when Katlyn saw him.

Turning to him. "I told you no and that I never wanted to see you again."

Walking to her. "And I told you I will keep trying till you said yes honey." Stopping in front of her and Nigel.

Turning to Katlyn quickly. "Honey?" Nigel stared at her.

"She thinks we're not going to get married but we are. We have been engaged the day she left." Smiling he leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead.

"George get off me. Nigel, I can explain this. George is…." But before she could say another word Nigel stormed off, fuming out the ears. She went after him but he just pushed her away. When the elevator door closed Katlyn's eyes filled with tears. Leaning against the wall she called Woody.

"This is Woody Hoyt." Sitting at his desk. Katlyn was so upset she could barely speak.

"Katlyn? Katlyn, what's wrong? Where are you?" He rushed out of the station. All he got from her was an apartment, Nigel, and some guy named George.

Walking over to Katlyn. "We can be together now. No funny looking English guy."

Pushing him away. "Fuck you, George." Getting up she ran into her apartment slamming the door in George's face. She locked the door behind her and sat there on the floor until Woody got there.

Getting off the elevator he rushed to her door. Looking at the guy sitting on the floor. "It's you again."

He got up and stuck out his hand. "George. I came here to tell Katlyn she needs to come back to Wisconsin so we can get married." Noticing Woody did not reach out to shake his hand George retracted his.

Woody tried his key but was unable to get in since the top lock was latched. Knocking, he called out letting her know it was him. Katlyn let him in shutting the door quickly in George's face again before he could come in. From their, Katlyn filled him in on what happened, after Woody took her over to the couch and calmed her down enough to form understandable words.

Getting up from the couch. "Come let's go down to the station"

Looking up at him. "What for?" Standing up with him.

"Were getting a restraining order on him." They both walk out, George was quickly getting up when he heard the door being opened.

About an hour and a half later they came back. George was still in the hall waiting for her. Woody stood between the front door and George while Katlyn went in. Smiling he handed him the papers. "You are not allowed to be within one thousand five hundred feet from her. Now leave before I arrest you." Woody stood there watching George leave as he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Woody was with Katlyn for the rest of the night. She had curled up against him and cried herself to sleep. Still sitting he grabbed the blanket he laid it on her. He fell asleep to the TV on.

Woody woke up to the faint sound of crying, getting up and heading towards Katlyn's room. He found her sitting on the floor holding onto the shirt Nigel made for her.

Sitting next to her. "Why has this upset you so?" Putting his arm around her.

Sniffling before answering him. "I know it's soon but I think I have fallen in love with him." Resting her head on Woody's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean you only known him for a few months and not really dated and stuff." Rubbing her arm.

Sniffling again. "Have you ever known me to act like this over any guy I have slept with or seen?"

Squishing his eyebrow. "Actually no, you just find a way to make him jealous. You know what, I have never seen you cry this hard over any guy let alone cry about a fight you got into him with." Resting his head on hers.

Sitting up and looking at Woody. "Please don't do anything or say anything to Nigel."

Smiling. "I won't say a thing." Wiping tears from her face.

Katlyn never left her apartment, Woody got them food and beverages for the day. It took the weekend but Woody convinced Katlyn to go to work and tried to act as if nothing happened. So as Monday rolled around she got up and dressed, but it was not her colorful day. When Katlyn arrived at work everyone could not help but stare at her. They all were stunned as she walked into work in sneakers, jeans, and a sweatshirt. Everyone tried to see her hair but she had it up in the hood and a beanie underneath. She walked into her office sitting in her chair staring at Duckie. She was so in a daze she didn't hear Lily enter.

"Are you ok?" Walking three steps into her office. Katlyn showed no recognition of Lily saying a word or entering the office. So Lily tried again but this time putting a hand on her shoulder. "Katlyn everything ok with you?"

Katlyn jumped almost five feet. "Sweet Jesus, huh? What?" Putting a hand on her chest.

Lily had taken two steps back when Katlyn jumped. "What is bugging you?"

After catching her breath. "Oh, it's nothing I am in just a funk. I will get out of it."

"You don't seem your cheerful happy self. What is it?" Sitting on the arm of the couch.

But before Katlyn said another word Bug came in and said he needed Lily's help. Later Katlyn was looking for Dr. Macy and found him in autopsy two. Dr. Macy, Jordan, and Nigel were in the room.

Pushing the doors open as she entered. "Dr. Macy the husband of Mrs. Quinn is here about the body."

"Thanks, Katlyn, just give me one minute." Dr. Macy answered through his mask. She didn't even look up from her papa or acknowledged them in the room.

Looking towards Jordan and Nigel. "What's with her?"

"She's not in her usual happy colorful self. Whatever it is I hope she gets over it soon it's quiet. And not as colorful around here." Jordan said as she got back to the body

Nigel went back to work without a word said. Macy met Katlyn in the conference room to meet the husband. A few weeks went by and Katlyn never got out of her funk. She always wore sneakers, jeans, a sweatshirt and a beanie or hat. She was leaving a grieving wife when Dr. Macy stopped her in the middle of the hall.

Placing a hand in the middle of her back Macy ushered Katlyn into an empty room. "Tell me what's with you."

"It's nothing I'm ok. I'll get better." Walking away from him.

Dr. Macy took her arm and swings her around to him. But before he could ask her another thing, she threw her arms up. "Please don't hit me I am sorry."

Macy's hands flew up away from her. He took a step back for a second. Seeing tears coming down Katlyn's face Macy moved over to her. "Are you ok? You care to share with me what just happened here?"

Katlyn caved, asking Macy to promise not to say a thing to anyone. "You and Woody are the only two who know. I have moved here to start over."

Before Dr. Macy could ask her Nigel barged in. "Hey, Jordan needs you. She found something on the body."

Dr. Macy leaves the two of them alone. "Long time no talk. How have you been?" Nigel asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Looking him dead in the face. "You did not want to listen then. Why now?" Leaving him alone in the room.

It was coming up on Halloween and Katlyn was feeling particularly better. She was coming to work more with a smile on her face now. Still, though she wore her grunge clothes, she had a plan to wow everyone and let them know she was feeling better. Handing out a few invitations to a Halloween party she was throwing. A few people from work and her apartment building were coming. She gathered people at work she had invited together. Such as Macy, Lily, Bug, Jordan, Nigel and a few others.

Everyone was talking when Katlyn got up on a chair smiling and holding a basket in her hand full of folded papers. "Quiet please quiet. I have here a basket full of folded papers. And each one has a name written on it. Since this is new for everyone I have two baskets, one with guys names and one with female names. Usually, it's mixed up so a guy could get a girl's name and he would have to dress up like her in a part she played and visa versa if a girl got a guy's name. But here is what the names are and they are names of celebrities and a character they have played. This game is usually played in slashes and for those who don't know what slashes are, slashes are characters people take from movies like Lord of the Rings and put two characters like Fordo and Sam together. Some are two guys together some are guys and girls or two girls together. But since this is new for everyone we are not doing that. But what we are doing is I have put a name down and what movie they are from. What you have to do is dress up like that person from the movie I wrote on the notes. And at the Halloween party, you have to find your partner. But you need to keep who you are a secret for the party and you have to figure out who goes with you as that character. Since we're doing guy and girl couples, such as Pirates of the Caribbean instead of Orlando Bloom's character getting Kiera Nightly it's Johnny Depp's character who would get Kiera Nightly. So that is what we're doing. Any questions you have, you can ask me and please don't tell anyone about it, because the secret is the best part of the thing and finding out who goes to what at the party. Also to make the costume party a little more fun it would be cool to put a little twist on the character's clothing. Make it a little you or sexy."

She gave everyone papers and when the females picked she picked as well. And she was opening hers when Woody came by. She remembered she had not included Woody. So she explained to Woody what is going on and gave him the leftover one.

Halloween came and Katlyn was happy, she had gotten her apartment all decorated. Picking up her cell and calling Woody. "Woody Hoyt."

"Hey Woody I need to make a run to the tailors to make some adjustments, will you let people in please till I get to my apartment?"

"Ya, I can get changed there." Hanging up the phone.

She was at the tailor after they were close but one of the tailors owed her a favor. Looking at her watch she called Woody again.

Katlyn finally got done with the tailor and she paid him quickly before leaving. She got to her place a little late but she walked into her apartment everyone was already there, they all turned their heads when they heard the door open.

Bug was the first to come by. "Wow, I mean wow I did not think you had normal color hair. Is that your real hair color?"

Laughing as she got on a chair to shush everyone. "I bet most of you found your partners by now if you haven't, come to me and I will help you. I am hoping all of you are having fun and you like this, maybe next year we can change it up a little if everyone feels comfortable. And yeah this my original hair color and hair." She told them before hopping off the chair.

Running into Macy. "I have to say you make a lovely Captain Hook, and Mrs. Darling is over by the couch in the light color pink dress. And her name is Olivia." Then going to Jordan and Woody who figured each other out. "Ahh, Satine and Christian, got to love Moulin Rouge." Trying not to laugh. "Are we going to get a song and dance from the two of you. Ooo, I know the song that Christian wrote for you Satine." Jumping up and down a little before Jordan pushed her away saying no.

Walking over to Bug sitting in the corner. "So my little Mad Hater what are you doing?"

Looking at her. "I look ridiculous, and I don't know who my partner is."

Crossing her arms. "You don't look ridiculous and you know who your Alice is. She is over by the punch bowl, now go talk to her." Grabbing him by the arm and pushing him towards the punch bowel to Lily.

Katlyn was trying not to laugh at Macy's funny interpretation of the Captain Hook outfit, Jordan and Woody's outfit, and last between Bug's cheesy mad hatter outfit and Lily's cute dress of Alice. Katlyn thought that it was pretty cool seeing a red-headed Alice though.

Running into Nigel. "Aw crap, you got my partner." Walking away from him. Taking two steps and running into Macy, Olivia, Bug, Lily, Woody, and Jordan, Nigel was standing right behind her.

Macy asks. "You're with Nigel, what are you two suppose to be?"

Letting out some air. "I'm Hermione Granger and he's Professor Snape from Harry Potter" Crossing her arms.

"You two look nice, love the outfit. But are the female students suppose to look like that?" Jordan pointed at Katlyn.

Fidgeting with the skirt a little, Katlyn had her uniform specially made, her gray skirt was really short, there was no bending over unless she wanted to show the world what's under her skirt. She wore some black shoes and gray knee-high socks. She had the white blouse with the Gryffindor symbol on it. It was a short sleeve blouse and it showed her belly button. She had the two top buttons undone so she was sporting the girls, also she wore a black bra you can see through the blouse. "No, but it's Halloween. But the point was to let you do whatever you want, let your imagination run. Maybe next year things will be more juicer since everyone knows it now." Excusing herself to get a drink.

She was taking a gulp when Nigel came by. "Listen I'm sorry about the who thing with George, you and me. I hope we can work things out."

Setting her cup down as she swallowed the liquid that was in her mouth. "You did not care to listen to what I had to say then, why now?" Taking a few steps away from him as she turned her back to him. "I thought when I was with you my theory was wrong, that Woody would not be the only guy I can trust. I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong. You were quick to judge me and not hear me out." Setting the cup down on the table she left Nigel standing in her dust.

It was well into the night when people started leaving. Two hours later the last person left and Katlyn was exhausted. She was so tired she wasn't going to bother cleaning up till tomorrow. Slipping her shoes off before laying in bed, too tired to even change. Falling asleep right when her head hit the pillow. She was in such a deep sleep that she heard no one enter her apartment. Woody got a collection of people from the party to help clean up as a thank you the next day. They finished around two in the afternoon which Woody started to make food. Katlyn woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, sausages, and a few other breakfast foods, even though it was in the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I had fun writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Monday rolled around again and Katlyn showed up to work in the shirt Nigel made for her. Her skirt made up of black and white pictures of the characters from Velvet Goldmine. Most of them were of Brian Slade and Kurt Wild. It was a long flowing skirt almost to the ground but just enough room to see her shoes. Which happened to be silver and very sparkly. Her wig was a long piece, which went to the middle of her back. The color was blue and purple, horizontal lines with light spatter of glitter throughout the hair.

Katlyn had turned her head to say Hi to someone, as in doing so she saw Jordan walking past her. "Hey, their sparkles. What's with the outfit?"

She paused. "Well, I'm in a sparkly mood today."

"Nice shirt, what's it of and who are the people?" Pointing to the pictures on her skirt.

Looking down at the skirt. "My neighbor and I made it. We both make skirts together. As for the people, that's Brian Slade." Pointing to the guy in the blue wig. "And that Kurt Wild." Pointing to the guy laying on a stage and what looks like him singing into a microphone. "But my neighbor has claims on Kurt Wild which is cool"

Looking up at her. "Was your neighbor at the Halloween party?"

"Oh, she was the chick who kept saying 'I'm a Lego' to Bug all night to annoy him." Smiling as she spoke.

Laughing. "Ya, that was funny. What was she at the party anyway?"

"She was tank girl." Seeing the question in her face. "It's a b-movie based on a comic, it's no surprise that you don't know it. Not many people do."

Lily approaches them both. "Hey Jordan, Katlyn I just got parents of a dead child and a couple who just lost a grandparent. Which one you wanna take?"

"I'll take the one with the child. I'm not that good with anything to do with grandparents." Brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Lily showed Katlyn where the upset parents were. "Hi I'm Katlyn Maxwell and I'm truly sorry for your loss." Sitting down in the chair across the table from them, while she spoke.

The mom stopped her whimpering. "Katlyn? Katlyn Maxwell?! You and our daughter were friends."

Katlyn looked at her for a few seconds then looks at the folder again Lily had given her. This time it hit her why this name sounded so familiar. Speaking in almost a whisper. "Sweet Jesus, you're Shareen's parents. I did not recognize you two it's been so long." Moving to sit next to the mom, so she could hug her. Then grabbing the envelope she flipped through it for the cause of death. "Car wreck. Oh, I'm so sorry, what were you three doing here anyway? If you don't mind me asking?"

The husband grumbled. "Visiting family. Shareen was going to the store for something we forgot for dinner."

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" Closing the folder, placing her hands atop of it.

"Ya, let us know if we can have her body, for the burial now." The father questioned.

Katlyn excused herself in search of the body. She found her with Bug and Nigel. "Hey, Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Looking at Nigel when saying Tweedledum. "You done with the body?"

Pulling the sheet over the body. "Ya, what a tragedy so young and pretty as well." Bug answered.

Just looking at the sheet. "She was also sweet, nice, hilarious and a great singer." She told them shaking her head.

Bug moved around the table towards her. "You knew her?"

"I grew up with her. Well sort of. She lived on the same street as me. We talked, hung out once or twice but nothing big, we teetered on acquaintance/friendship. We knew each other in middle school. Her parents would ask every time I was over if I wanted to stay for dinner which I did. The food was great. Then they ended up moving after 8th grade." Katlyn sighed thinking of that time in her childhood." Looking at the body. "Are you guys done with her?" Bug nodded yes. "Thank you, I'll tell the parents they can have the body now."

Katlyn was exiting the room with the parents, the three said their goodbyes and hugging. When she turned around Dr. Macy was standing behind her, which caused her to jump a few feet. "Oh God don't freaking do that to me. What is that you want?"

"Nigel needs help on picking up a body. I need you to go with him."

Putting her hands on her hip. "I'm a grief counselor. Aren't like you, Jordan or Bug suppose to go with him anywho?"

"We just got slammed and I'd ask Lily but she has a few people at the moment."

"All right, whatever." Walking off.

Katlyn was in her office when Nigel came in. "Let's get this over with."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Asking Nigel as they left.

"I just need someone to help me with taking the pictures and stuff like that. Alright?" He told her.

"I'll try to hold my excitement," Katlyn said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

After getting the body they were in the elevator to the morgue. "You need to shut up." Trying to walk faster than Nigel when the doors opened but were failing miserably.

He caught up with her, quickly moving in front of her so she had to stop. "But you know that it was pretty funny. Admit it." Standing their arms folded grinning in delight.

Jordan and Lily approached them. "What's so funny?" Jordan asked.

Turning to them Nigel answered with much pleasure. "Oh it's great, first someone made fun of her, by saying she'd make a great disco ball if she was to be hung from the ceiling." Jordan and Lily tried to hold their laughter, "And then the guy who made the crack had his friend ask her out. But not that's not the funniest part….."

Interrupting Nigel. "We don't need to continue," Katlyn said completely red now.

"No, you can't stop now." Lily chimed in.

And before saying another word Nigel placed his hand over Katlyn's mouth. "What did it was his pick-up line. He thought he was just the big cheese when he said it too. He asked and I quote 'I'm no Fred Flintstone but I'm gonna make your bedrock.'." Nigel finished.

Jordan and Lily couldn't control themselves and busted out laughing, Katlyn bit Nigel's hand and stormed off. They all watched her as they giggled, going back to work, the news of the very eventful day blazed through the floor like wildfire.

Katlyn was eating her lunch in her office and reading a book when Bug entered. "So how's it hanging Baskin Robins or should I call you Studio 54?" She threw her bread crust at him, he dogged out of the way before handing her a note from his pocket.

Katlyn jumped when he started talking, she dropped her book all in her chips she had spread out on a napkin. "It's Baskin Robins to you Buggles." Bug made a frown. "Will you excuse me, I'm on lunch and don't feel like being bothered please." Picking up her book and throwing herself back into it.

Bug just looked at her and walked off. He wasn't even going to try and understand what just happened. Five minutes later her door was occupied again. "Oh my god, I said leave me alone." Throwing her book down on her desk. Looking up she started screaming as she slammed her self into her desk.

The person in the doorway walked into the office towards Katlyn. "Hey, it's all right, stop screaming."

There was a small bookshelf with some knick-knacks on it. Picking the stuff up she started hurling them at him. He was inches from her now. "Stop screaming or I swear I'll…" he said lifting his hand to her.

"Or you'll do what to her?" Having his arms crossed and standing in the doorway was Dr. Macy and behind him was Nigel and Bug.

The man looking towards them. "It's none of your business, this is between me and Katlyn." Turning back to her.

Dr. Macy came in and pushing the man away from Katlyn. Then standing in between the man and her, Dr. Macy stared at the guy. "If it concerns my employee's it concerns me."

Jordan and Lily joined them a few seconds later. They quickly rushed towards Katlyn's aid. "Listen to you, I am going to make her pay for what she's done. And the likes of you and your cronies are not going to stop me." Closing the gap between him and Dr. Macy.

"Maybe I'll do it." Walking in between Nigel and Bug was Woody. "You're in violation of parole Mike. You're not only in serious trouble for that but I have you down now for harassment as well." Walking over and handcuffing him.

Macy ordered everyone to leave, he helped Katlyn back up while everyone left. "You know you need a white horse when you do that." She said between sniffles.

"I'm guessing that was him. Did he hurt you?" Dr. Macy asked.

Getting up. "I need to get out, leave, go. He knows where I am I can't stay here any longer." Grabbing her bag and some other things.

Grabbing her by the arms. "Deep breaths, everything will be ok. Woody has him, you're going to be fine. Woody and the rest of us are not going to let him hurt you anymore." He reassured her.

Looking at Dr. Macy. "Will you go to the police station with me? I don't think I can go alone."

A few moments later they left for the station. Still a little worried when they arrived at the station Woody spotted them when they walked through the doors. She ran to him giving him the biggest hug he ever had gotten from her. "Ummm…Attie I know you're upset but you said Mike had died in jail. Care to share why a guy that looks an awful lot like Mike is here at the station?" Woody asked.

"I'm sorry, I can explain to you both, in detail." Wetting her lips. "What happened was he use to send me letters every day and call me as well. Even after I moved to a different apartment and changed my number and all, I still heard from him. I heard from my friend Lauren that he had been beaten up quite a few times in jail for different things. So when I stopped getting letters and phone calls I figured he had died, because it was way too soon when he was supposed to get out of jail. So that is why I thought he had died. I can't believe how he found me, my family hates me and ever since I moved away they act like I never existed so I figured they would never say anything. And I didn't tell anyone other than my family where I was going." She finished looking from Woody to Macy.

"Your grandmother told him you were in Boston. He had George come here to find out about you not knowing that George still had feelings for you. When we put the restraining order on him Mike laid low. Then bam he showed up." Woody told her.

"You've got to be shitting me. I am going to call that old cow and ream her a new one." Katlyn said reaching in her purse for her cell.

Woody stopped her. "That would prove you're just like them."

Rolling her eye. "Ugh, you're right." Putting her cell phone away. "Let just get this stuff cleared, I don't ever want to see this man," Katlyn told them.

They left the room as Katlyn kept both Macy and Woody very close. As she was leaving the station she ran into Mike. She stopped, watching the other cops take him away in handcuffs.

The next few days Katlyn was on pins and needles, jumping at every little sound. Every night she woke up screaming all around the same time too. So she started staying at Woody's.

Katlyn was leaving one of the autopsy rooms when Woody came up beside her. "Hey, Woody what's up?"

"So any news on what is going on between you and Nigel. Does he know how you feel?" Woody pondered.

"Have I told him that he is always on my mind and I haven't stopped thinking about him since the day we met. Right up there when he saw what George did and I saw how hurt he was and my heart broke into a million little pieces. Then acting like it never really happened and not being able to explain myself. Oh ya, it's right up there with me telling my former boyfriend Nathan Fillion that I am in love with someone else and not him. Even though it will hurt me more than him not being able to see Nathan Fillion naked anymore, but I have to leave him cuz it's true love. Ya, I'll get right to that." She said dryly and very sarcastically before walking off. Woody stood there a minute or two longer before going after her.

Nigel walked out of the break room in utter shock at what he overheard from Woody and Katlyn. All-day long it was all he could think about, he was having trouble concentrating on anything but that conversation. He constantly kept misplacing things until Dr. Macy sent him home out of frustration.

Later that night Katlyn was chilling at Kieko's place, her best friend since she moved here to Boston next to Woody. Katlyn had shown up with pizza, chocolate, drinks, and movies. "I can't believe you found this movie with Karl Urban in it," Keiko said as she stuffed a slice of pizza in her mouth.

Looking towards her. "Seeing him naked help's it a lot" Taking a sip of her soda.

Pausing the movie and looking at Katlyn. "Don't get mad at me but I was thinking, maybe to help you move on with Mike an everything else, a good step is to tell the rest of your co-works." Keiko shared with her.

Setting her drink down. "Ya, you might be right. The thought has crossed my mind." Shaking her head, looking at the clock. "Well I better get going, I need to get up early. And yes I will tell them, maybe even tomorrow." Cleaning up her mess before she left.

She was about to stop in her apartment when her neighbor across the hall came out. "Hey, Katlyn umm how are you?"

Stopping and turning around to face him. "I'm good. I would love to chat but I have to get up early tomorrow for work."

"Well, what I wanted to tell you was that you had some guy standing outside your apartment for like an hour. Never even knocked on the door though." The neighbor said.

Looking concerned and a little frightened. "What did he look like?"

"He was tall, lanky, with black hair." Hearing his cat meow the neighbor quickly said goodbye to attend to her cat.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Katlyn was standing in the elevator to the morgue talking to herself. She was pumping herself up to do what Keiko said. She had pumped herself up to do it when the elevator doors opened and the panic set in. Her entire pep talk went out the window and fear took over. Katlyn could not understand for the life of her why she was having so much trouble telling them. It took all day but she got up the courage so she got everyone in one room. Waiting for them to tale a seat at the table, she told Nigel, Lily, Bug, Jordan that she needed to talk with them.

All eyes on her she explained the beating from Mike, as well as who Mike and George were, she told them everything. She even explained her parents and how she came to know Woody. When she finished everyone was a little shocked at what they just heard. They were silent causing Katlyn to get nervous over her confession. "I should have never told you guys." As she rushed out everyone told her to wait, that they were sorry. "Just leave me alone." She told them as she left.

Sitting in her office feeling stupid she started to talk to her self again. But it was more toward Duckie 'the duck' that sat upon her desk. "That was stupid to tell them. I thought Keiko was right and that they should know what happened because they are my co-workers and all. That is the last time I take advice from her. And I don't care that she knows what she is talking about. That she is in her last year of school to be a therapist and that she is at the top of her class. That was stupid of me, they just sat there staring at me like I was some alien or something. And it was hard enough for me to tell them." She put her hands on her desk followed by her slamming her head down.

"So Duckie is your new guy now? What a lucky duck?" Leaning on the doorway was Nigel.

Katlyn jumped a few feet in her chair. "Well at least if something happens he lets me explain myself." Leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms.

Walking to Katlyn he bent down taking a hold of her hands. "I'm so sorry for what I've done. It was so horrible for me to do such a thing. What will it take for you to forgive me?" He begged.

Ripping her hands from his, she stood. "You hurt me, you know that. I hoped you were one of those different kind of guy. But I was wrong, you're just like all the others. And I was stupid in thinking that you would listen to me just like I would if something like this happened. I would be just as pissed as you were but I would at least hear your side." She snapped.

Standing up. "Well, what I want to say is, why did you not tell me how you felt towards me?"

Confusion washed over her face. "What are you talking about?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, her weight on her right foot.

He let out some air before answering her. "I was in the break room when you and Woody were standing in front of it and the door was not shut. So I heard everything you and Woody talked about, including how you felt about me."

"Oh I see it now, you know I am in love with you and now you're ready to listen to me. So if I wasn't in love with you, would you still want something to do with me?" She shot back at him.

Nigel was about to say something when Lily walking into the office. "Katlyn, Nigel we need you two in the conference room, now."

Nigel and Katlyn entered the conference room, Nigel took a seat as Katlyn paused in the middle of the doorway. Everyone was there she just talked to earlier that day, Jordan stepped forward to speak. "What we wanted to say was that we appreciate you sharing that with us. We know how hard that was for you." Jordan told her.

"We wanted to tell you that we think of you as part of the family. You can always come to one of us if you need someone. You can always talk with any of us about anything, and we insist." Lily assured her.

Someone came in telling the group that Katlyn had someone at the front desk asking for her. Before walking out of the conference room to the front desk she faced the group. "Thank you, everyone, I appreciate this a lot."

Keiko was upfront waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored so I thought I'd come by and say hi. Maybe we can get some lunch or something." She asked sounding like she wanted to hang out.

"Well ya you can stay here. But I think that as far as you're going to get is my office. But we can have lunch together, maybe order a pizza." Smiling as she took her to her office.

Following Katlyn, Keiko asked. "So did you tell them?"

Katlyn sat at her desk as Keiko sat on the couch. "Ya and they were ok with it. It was hard but I did it. Also, I found out that Nigel heard me and Woody talking, so now he's aware that I'm in love with him."

"So what is going on now with the two of you?" Getting comfy on the couch.

"Well I'm still hurt but I have forgiven him he just doesn't know it yet. It just made me mad and hurt that one little bump in the road he ran and did not even listen to my side. We snapped at each other earlier but never got to finish talking. I am just going to wait now and hope he makes the first move and it better be romantic. I am going to make sure that I am still interested but I won't let him know I have forgiven him yet."

"I'm not following," Keiko said as she removed her sweatshirt.

Looking up then back at Keiko. "Like how in movies they just come up and kiss the girl. I want something suspenseful, leading up to the kiss. Is that too much to ask for?" Katlyn started to smile just thinking about it. Keiko shook her head no.

They talked the rest of the day while Katlyn caught up on some paperwork she was behind on. Katlyn than took all Lily's paperwork and Lily took all of Katlyn grieving families. Katlyn liked doing paperwork, it gave her a little satisfaction knowing that the family is one step closer in dealing with what just happened.

As Keiko and Katlyn were leaving they ran into Bug, Nigel, and Macy. Keiko never took her eyes off of Bug as they walked to the elevator, waiting for it to open.

Dr. Macy, Bug, and Nigel watched them walk off. Nigel couldn't help himself, a big smile came across his face before he called out. "I'm a Lego"

"Shut up." Bug said getting irritated that Nigel, still remembering Halloween night.

As Katlyn and Keiko reached the elevator Keiko turned around to the three of them and yelled. "Bug call me." Katlyn couldn't help but laugh as they walked into the elevator doors as Keiko made a telephone with her hand to her ears.

"Someone's got himself a girlfriend. It was about time man." Nigel mocked him as he smiled about it. "She's adorable."

Dr. Macy just patted Bug on the back leaving him alone in the hall. Standing in the elevator Katlyn turned to Keiko. "Good job. Just in case he was not sure how you felt about him. Now he knows along with everyone on the floor." Crossing her arms while watching the numbers descend up above the elevator doors.

"I'm a sucker for those shy guys, they are just so adorable." Getting excited as an idea popped in her head. "Can you get me a date with him?" Tugging on Katlyn's arm.

Not looking at her. "Absolutely not. No chance, because if something happens it's going to be awkward with him. You're the one that does not have to work with him if something happens and it's bad. Just like it is kind of with me and Nigel. Not to mention his heart belongs to another."

Pouting. "Your face, I hope you know that." Crossing her arms

They were in Katlyn's apartment when Woody entered. "So I hear Bug has gotten himself an admirer." Looking at Keiko and then Katlyn who was sitting on the couch eating junk food and watching something on SyFy.

"How do you know that?" Katlyn asked not even taking her eyes from the TV. Keiko and Katlyn were both sprawled out on the couch legs entangled with each other.

Woody walked over to the couch sitting on their legs. They still don't move. "I stopped by the morgue and I caught Nigel making fun of Bug about it. So spill, Keiko." Looking towards her.

"Why do you assume it's me and not Katlyn?" She asked, still watching the TV.

Looking at Katlyn and the back to her. "I know her story and it has nothing to do with Bug. Plus they told me all about when they met you at the morgue. And you yelling from the elevator to Bug for him to call you. That's a smooth way to let him know, and classy as well. I wonder where she gets it?" Glaring at Katlyn.

That sent them all laughing, Keiko than told him. "It's nothing. I just thought he was adorable and wanted to go out with him, but Katlyn won't even help me get a date with him." Giving her an evil glare.

Woody grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. "Hey, we were watching that." The girls shouted.

Looking at Katlyn. "I can't believe you will not help your friend out here, she helps you all the time," Woody told her.

"You want my help? How about this?" She said grabbing her cell phone. "Hello this is Katlyn Maxwell may I speak with Bug, please. Thank-you….Bug? Hey, will you get a piece of paper and a pen? Ready? Ok, take this number down 555-5456 name K-E-I-K-O. She will love to go out with you sometime. If you do choose to go out with her I promise you won't regret this and you will have a great time. Please at least give it a chance, just one date I am not asking you to marry her or anything, just one date. Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone. "Happy now?" She asked with a glared at them.

Keiko smiled. "Ya very much thanks." Katlyn grabbed the clicker from Woody turning the TV back on.

Woody finally looked at the screen. "What are you two watching? This looks disgusting." He asked.

In unison they said. "Killer Klowns from Outer space."

The movie had just gone to commercial when Keiko's cell went off. "Hello? Ya, this is her. Ya, I am free tomorrow, sure would love to." Hanging up the phone. "Well, I got a date with Bug tomorrow." She told them while she got up to jump up and down in excitement.

Throwing a pillow at her to get her attention she looked at Katlyn. "When the date is over you are so giving me details. And I mean complete, in-depth details."

Keiko crosses her arms. "What if I do not want to give the details?" She asked.

"I got you that date, you are obligated to give me the details, whether you like it or not." Sounding very demanding.

The next day Katlyn had a very busy day and was leaving when she saw Bug standing at the elevator doors. "Well someone looks very, very hot today." Smiling at him.

They both walked into the elevator. "Well, I'm picking up Keiko now." Pressing the button for the first floor.

"Well good then you would not mind if you gave me a ride to my place, I live next door to her. I don't feel like walking and Woody is working late tonight." Bug didn't mind, she was on her way to the same building anyways.

Katlyn fell asleep on the couch, rolling over she looked up at the clock. She was asleep all night and was late for work. Throwing on white shoes, black tights, white mini skirt, a black shirt, and a white wig before rushing out of the house.

Katlyn was mad because Keiko never called her last night. As she was walking out of her apartment she stopped at Keiko's place. Knocking on her friend's door, her eyes widen. "Oh, my word." Her jaw-dropping when she saw Bug opening the door half-dressed.

"Bug you forgot…." Pausing when she saw Katlyn.

She couldn't help but smile. "So this is why you didn't call me. Well, it must have been good if he is still here." Looking at her watch. "Shit I am late, Keiko you got a lot to share with me. And you better, you promised." She rushed out.

Bug was sitting at his desk when Katlyn joined him. Taking a seat on the edge. "Do you care to explain yourself?"

"Not really." Moving away from her.

Yelling after him. "Well, I am going to find out tonight whether you like it or not. Thought you might like to give your side!" She went the other way.

Jordan and Lily approached her in the hallway. "What's with all the commotion?" Jordan asked.

Turning towards them. "Nothing. I was late to work and been kind of busy so I've not been able to ask Keiko how her date with Bug was last night. I tried asking Bug but he didn't want to tell me."

"Bug had a date?" Lily said surprised.

Pretending to cry and wiping a fake tear from her face. "Are little Bug is growing up so fast." Katlyn giggled walking off.

"Hey village of the damn child, Lily needs to have chat with ya," Nigel said standing in office doorway again.

Getting up she walked past Nigel with a smile and a slight brush up against him. "Thanks." She walked off. Nigel just stared at her in confusion at what just happened.

"Hey, Lily you needed to talk with me?" She asked as she approached Lily in the hallway.

"Ya, I have a few things but today is very slow you want to go? I can take care of everything, if I need you I can call you." Lily told her.

"Really?! Well if you don't mind, sure I would love to go. I'll have my cell on me in case you need me." Katlyn said as she thanked Lily again for letting her go home early.

Katlyn had gone and gotten some KFC and soda, she knew Keiko was home right now. So at her front door with food and soda in her hand, she knocked with her food. Keiko opened the door for her, moving to the side so Katlyn could enter the home.

Setting everything on the coffee table she plopped on the couch. "Spill it girl, now."

Joining her. "Well, we went to eat at this adorable new little restaurant. Then we went and walked through the park and talked. Next thing I realized we were sitting on the park bench making out. Then we ended up here, but kissing him was like I had died and gone to heaven. I knew from that kiss that I really, really liked him."

"Well, I think you know what question I am going to ask next then." Grabbing some chicken.

Setting her cup down. "I just told you. His kiss took my breath away." She said.

"Umm no, sleeping with, how was it?" Wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Why do I have to share that part with you?" Keiko asked.

Throwing her napkin at her. "We're best friends. You are so spilling the beans. We are supposed to share stuff like this with each other." Katlyn tells her.

Playing with the napkin. "I don't know if I should tell you. It happened between us." Keiko said sounding nervous.

"You made me tell you how it was with Nigel so now spill." Grabbing her drink.

Keiko got pink in the face but spilled. "I can't believe I'm going to share this with you. I've never been more satisfied ever by another guy like Bug satisfied me. I mean it was totally and utterly amazing."

"Damn, who knew that guy had it in him." Katlyn giggled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a nice day and reviews are always welcomed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Katlyn came to work singing Christmas carols. It was Christmas Eve and she was happy since she was throwing a Christmas party that night. It was agreed upon to do secret Santa's by everyone.

Finding everyone in the break room getting cups of caffeine in their systems. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" She shouted standing in the doorway. Katlyn was wearing black ankle-high book boots, zebra print tights, a Santa jacket dress, lined with fur at the bottom, the sleeves, and the collar. Her wig was at her chin and brown.

"Where did that outfit come from?" Bug sounding very dryly.

Dropping her arms as she went over to the break room table. "Rent, duh. Geez, see a musical." Taking a bite of the donut she had swiped off the table.

They were not that busy on a holiday. Nigel and Bug were at their desks debating about something in Lord of the Rings. Dr. Macy was in his office looking over some papers and listening to some blues. Lily and Jordan were in Jordan's office talking about a case and having some coffee. Katlyn, as usual, was doing something out there, she was loitering purposely under the mistletoe she hung up in the hallway.

The day had dwindled and Katlyn had Woody and Keiko help her set up for the Christmas party. As a funny joke, Katlyn had hung up three mistletoe around the apartment because she exclaimed one was not enough. People slowly showed up and Katlyn had a spot for everyone to place the secret Santa presents.

When the last person showed, she waited fifteen minutes before handing out the presents. Katlyn had gotten Jordan as a secret Santa and gotten her a few things for her to do on ways to hold your temper. Katlyn secret Santa was Woody, he had gotten her a Duckie bank.

Nigel who had been trying to talk with her all night had finally succeeded. "Katlyn I have been wanting to ask you this for a while. Where do we stand?" He blurted out.

Smiling. "Right under the mistletoe." When Nigel went in she moved to kiss her on the cheek. Whispering in his ear. "You're going to have to try harder, for something to come of this, if you want it at all." Walking away from him with a smirk.

The party was a success that everyone left extremely late that night. The next day Katlyn rushed down to Woody's apartment. She knocked and waited till Woody opened the door. "Merry Christmas Woody!" She called out when the door opened.

Groggily he moved to the side to let her in before the two of them parked it on his couch. She had gotten him a framed signed picture of the Kinks. "This is awesome. Thank you so much." He hugged her. "So what are you doing on this nice day? Because I was thinking we have a Christmas lunch and then dinner as we use to in Wisconsin." He asked her.

Before Katlyn could answer her cell went off. "I'm on call. But I'll stop by later today. I so want to have that Christmas food with you and we so will. But I better go, I have to stop by and say Hi to Keiko. I'll try and get off early." She gave him another hug before rushing off.

Getting to her floor she got to Keiko's when she saw her coming out of her apartment. "Hey girl Merry Christmas. So tell me again why you did not leave a few days ago to see your family?"

Setting her luggage down. "My stepfather left yesterday. I am not overly fond of him, so we share holidays. But I better get going I am running late." Grabbing her luggage.

"Let me grab my purse, I just got called into work. I'll help you out." Katlyn insisted.

Katlyn showed up a few moments later to work where she found Macy in his office. "Hey you, don't you have a family to be with?"

Looking up to her ."Well, I saw them this morning and everything was going fine when out of nowhere it went south, so here I am. What about you? I figured you and Woody would have something planned."

Shrugging. "Well, I figured it's a holiday when and if something bad happened someone needs a shoulder. It is Christmas, it's the day everyone should be extra nice to everyone. Which meant I'm on call. Plus Woody will live and so will I, other people need help first." She told him.

She helped Macy with things he had going since that day ended up being a busy Christmas. Finally getting a few minutes to herself Katlyn went to her office. When she walked in she found on her desk a beautiful vase was some Alstroemeria flowers and a note. Moving over to read what it said. All it had was

**I'M**

Confused Katlyn looked around her office. Grabbing the flowers and card she went to find Dr. Macy. Locating him in one of the autopsy rooms. "Hey did you by any chance call anyone besides me to come in today?"

Looking up from the body. "No, why?" He asked looking at her and the flowers.

Katlyn handed him the note telling him what just happened. "Who is this? And who puts 'I'M' on a note anyway?" He asked

Katlyn had spent half an hour checking the floor thoroughly asking everyone she saw. She couldn't figure it out. Jordan had gone to spend the day with her dad. Bug and Lily were going to a local church to hand out food to the homeless. Nigel said he had some plans to go out of town for the day, something to do with a cousin or something. Katlyn had a hard time remembering what he said. She walked over to Dr. Macy's office, finding him behind his desk thrown into some paperwork. Knocking as she walked in. "I found out nothing. I also finished everything that is required of me. If you don't need me for anything else I am going." Macy told her he was good and to go home. "Hey, Dr. Macy come join Woody and I. Were doing a Christmas tradition. We go out to eat somewhere and then go find a karaoke bar and have a little too much fun. Getting a little too toasted but still have fun. Then we end up at someone's place getting a little more wasted and wake up the next day wishing we never had done that in the first place. I know why would we do it if we're going to get a nasty hangover? It's kind of hard to explain, it's one of those things you have to go through it to understand how much fun it is."

"I am good. I am going to go back in an awhile and try to finish the rest of the day out with my family or at least try with Abby." She wished him a Merry Christmas and good luck.

Katlyn went back to her office to get her purse when she heard. "I'm sorry, I am totally and completely in love with you."

Confused, she turned around to see the voice was indeed belonging to Nigel. "Huh?!"

He pulled her close to kiss her, Katlyn fell back getting pin against the desk. After the kiss, he backed away from Katlyn still a little confused. "What the hell? Nigel what…..I mean….you said…." Throwing her hands up. "What just happened?"

"I'm in love with you. But you kind of killing the moment, you don't feel the same anymore?" Nigel said getting all panicky that he might be a little too late.

She finally regrouped and realized what just happened. "Oh my, you just said…you told me. I need to talk…I need to call…tell. I'll call you in like an hour." Rushing to her desk to grab her stuff she rushed out. But before leaving she kissed Nigel on the cheek.

Showing up to Woody's door she ran in without even a knock, looking furiously around for Woody. She heard the shower going, she rushed in pulling the shower curtain back. Woody screamed. "Katlyn I'm taking a shower! Get out!" Trying to pull the curtain back.

She held it open. "He told me he loved me." Bouncing up and down.

Woody got out of the shower throwing a towel on. "Really that is awesome." Getting excited with her, before pausing. "Who told you that?"

"You are so stupid, Nigel." Katlyn started to glow.

In the middle of their joyful moment, Jordan called Woody and asked if he was busy. Katlyn told him to tell her no since she was going to go see Nigel.

Woody and Jordan were going to go have dinner and hang out since Jordan's dad had gotten tired. Jordan was still in the mood to go and do something.

Katlyn left Woody's apartment going to hers, calling Nigel to come over. When he rang the doorbell she immediately opened the door pulling him into her place by his shirt.

Nigel and Katlyn were laying in bed completely naked, wrapped in each other's arms when the doorbell rang. Moaning Katlyn got out of bed as she was opening the door. "Someone better be fucking dea…" Katlyn stopped immediately when she saw Keiko at her front door as white as a ghost.

Keiko walked in and before Katlyn asked anything. "I might be pregnant." Her friend blurted out.

"What is making us think that you are pregnant?" Katlyn asked shutting her door behind her to lean against it.

Keiko sat on the corner of the coffee table. "I haven't had my period for a while and I craved fruit."

Katlyn's jaw dropped when Nigel walked it. "Who might be pregnant?"

"Keiko," Katlyn said pointing at her friend.

For a second Nigel thought he heard things then asked. "Keiko, your friend Keiko. Does Bug know?"

"I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow and no. I will tell Bug everything then. But right now I am not going to tell him anything till I know for sure that my theory is correct." Keiko told him.

Keiko asked if Katlyn would go with her tomorrow. Even though her sister was coming she could use her friend there for some support too. "I am there for you if that is what you want."

"I do." Going over to hugging her. "Thanks, I….I see that you are busy. I'll leave you two alone." Keiko left before Katlyn could protest in any way.

Nigel looked at Katlyn "Well that was a mood killer wasn't it?" He said after Katlyn went to use the bathroom.

"It's ok. Awhile back before she was dating Bug we had a false alarm. We thought she was pregnant but the scary part was she did not know who the baby would belong to if she was. At least she knows who the father would be if she was." Katlyn said trying to make it sound more enjoyable.

"Ya, I just don't think that Bug is ready to be a father," Nigel told her.

Tilting her head. "Let's not worry about that till tomorrow when I go with Keiko and find out if she is having a kid or not," Katlyn said now standing a few feet from Nigel.

"After all this how can you stop thinking about something like this?" Running his hand through his hair.

Smiling. "I think we can figure something out." Katlyn untied her robe letting it drop to the floor revealing a red retro-inspired pin-up silhouette, mesh with a black satin ribbon trim silk V-String. That she slipped on when she was in the bathroom.

Nigel stared in awe, he couldn't utter a word. Walking over to him she pushed him on the couch before straddling. "You want to save this for another night?" Smiling, he shook his head no "Thought so."

The two were sleeping on the couch when Katlyn's cell went off. Unwrapping herself from Nigel's embrace. "Ya? Ok, I will be there."

Hanging her phone up Nigel asked. "Was that Keiko?"

"Ya, that was her, she leaves in an hour so I better get ready. Shit hold on a sec." Calling from her phone. "Dr. Macy's office, please. Macy? Hey, it's me, Katlyn, I'll be late to work today. I'll explain later, thanks bye." Katlyn rose from the bed, she kissed Nigel before leaving the room to get dressed.

Katlyn was wearing black knee-high boots, a pair of tie-dye tights of red and orange. A bright blue mini skirt, the black sparkly velvet gold mine shirt Nigel gave her and a wig that went to her shoulders that was a rainbow color of green and pink.

Walking out of her room. "Well, my little village of the Damn child you look very colorful today." Smiling at Nigel who was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee.

Kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later. You coming over tonight?"

Pondering it. "Let's see how the results go. If she is she might need you, if not my place." Sipping at his coffee. "What if she is pregnant?" Nigel asked her.

"We will cross that bridge when it happens," Katlyn called back as she walked out of the house.

Keiko was coming out of her apartment the same time Katlyn was, but this time Keiko had her sister with her. "Hey, you two. How are you doing Keiko?"

Smiling. "All right. Shannon this is my best friend and neighbor Katlyn, Katlyn this is my sister Shannon." Keiko said introducing them.

They shook hands and headed to the elevator. "Do you always dress like that?" Shannon asked while she pressed the button to call the elevator.

Giggling as they all entered the elevator once the doors opened. "Ya, I do make things interesting. Plus I was dropped too many times on my head." They all laughed.

Shannon and Katlyn waited outside for Keiko and her answer. After what seemed like forever Keiko finally came out. She showed no emotion at first as both Shannon and Katlyn held their breath for the answer.

Shannon rose from the chair as her sister gotten close. "So what is the verdict?"

Smiling. "Not pregnant." Throwing her hands up so did the other two, they all screamed for joy.

Katlyn rushed to work and found Nigel in an autopsy room with Jordan and Dr. Macy. She went in and screamed. "It's a big fat negative." She cheered.

Nigel and Katlyn jumped in enjoyment, then went back to their business when they saw the look that Dr. Macy was giving them. Katlyn said that she would talk to him later before quickly leaving the room and the glare from Dr. Macy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this. Reviews are most welcomed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Katlyn pulled Nigel into an empty room. "Ok here is what's going up. Keiko is not pregnant we're all happy. Even though she is not pregnant she is still going to tell Bug because he has a right to know. Keiko's sister is nice and her name is Shannon. Though I don't think she cares for the way I dress. But after everything that has happened I need some fun which includes me, you and your apartment. Oh, and I am riding with you to your place." She quickly told him in one breath.

"Umm, ok that is awesome news," Nigel said still trying to process it all.

Katlyn was feeling good about everything. "Good I'll go home with you from here." Kissing him on the cheek and walking off. As Katlyn predicted they were swamped with work, no time to breath. They had a massive amount of paperwork and grieving families. Finally, after what seemed like forever everything slowed down. As Katlyn was exiting her office she was stopped by someone telling her that she had someone waiting up front for here.

Smiling at the sight of an old friend when she reached the front desk. "Shorty?" She asked running up and giving him a big hug.

He chimed in when they took a step back. "Well isn't it Glinda the rich witch." He said with a broad smile.

Punching him in the arm. "Shut up, that's not funny you." They both shared a laugh. "So what are you doing here? Your note said that you were not coming till much later."

"Well, you said if I was ever in town look you up. So I did and the guy across the hall of your building told me where you worked plus I lied. So here I am." Pinching her cheeks. "Checking up my little good witch with money." Laughing now as Katlyn pushed him away from her.

Nigel saw from down the hall Katlyn laughing and giggling with some guy. To him, it looked like they were flirting. So he walked over to find out who he was. "Hey love who is this chap?"

"This is my friend Xavier, Xavier this my boyfriend, Nigel. When I was in the hospital in Wisconsin he gave me some blood when I needed it. Which we ended up becoming fast friends, which was nice after Woody left for Boston." Katlyn told Nigel.

"Well I was passing through and I am here till tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight? Catch up on old times." Xavier asked.

Making a sad face. "I just made plans, but tomorrow. I think I can get the day off since I worked on Christmas. I'll just tell Lily if she needs me she can call me. Then we can spend all day together." Katlyn told him with excitement like a little kid in a candy store.

Nigel found Katlyn in her office with some paperwork later that day. "Hey so are you finished? I figured we can go and get something to eat before we head home."

"Ya, I would love to, I am starving. I just need to sign this last page. Where were you thinking of going?" She asked as she signed the last page. Placing the paper in the folder, she filed it away before grabbing her stuff.

"I was thinking of Tony's. In the mood for something Italian." He said while helping her with her jacket.

Smiling she turned to him. "That sounds great, let's go."

Nigel and Katlyn did not even make it to dessert, they couldn't wait to get back to his place. Katlyn was leaning against the door while Nigel leaned towards her kissing her. Still kissing her Nigel pulled the keys from his pocket to unlock his door to his apartment. They rolled in their dropping the leftover food on the floor by the door. Nigel kicked it closed, as they slowly made their way to his bed.

As the sun shined through the apartment Katlyn's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the time 7:30, good she thought as she wrapped a sheet around her and went to get her cell off the floor in the living room. She called Lily to ask if it was ok she be on call today. Katlyn promised Lily if she can do this today that any two days Lily wants off Katlyn will cover for her. Lily agreed to let her be on call and only call her if she needed her.

Before walking back into the bedroom Katlyn called Xavier. "Hey you, meet you in a few?" She asked Katlyn gave him directions to a nice restaurant they would like for brunch.

She walked in. "You get the day off?" Nigel asked as he propped himself up a little, the covers resting dangerously low on his waist.

Hopping into bed. "Ya, I'm on call. I told Lily if she let me do this she will get two of any days she likes off."

"So when are you suppose to be meeting him today?" He asked not sounding too thrilled about the thought of her meeting this guy.

Her jaw dropped. "Awww, I never had a guy jealous over me. That is so sweet" Leaning over to kiss him. "I'm meeting Xavier in a few." Smiling now.

"I just want to know who this guy is. I just get the feeling that you two were more than just friends." Nigel said as he played with a piece of her hair.

"Ya were more than just friends, we're really good friends. He gave me blood when I needed it. And he didn't even have to." Giggling now.

"Now really tell me the truth. Were there ever more between you two?" Looking at her now. He wanted an answer.

Tilting her head a little. "Listen paranoid Perry, we're good friends and nothing more. Trust me, if you still don't believe me call Woody." She said crossing her arms.

"Ya, I trust you." Looking off to the side as he said it

Shaking her head. "So there is nothing to worry about." She straddled him.

Smiling he kissed her. "I'm glad, you are a tiring person to be jealous over and worried and all the other emotions. I just like to be one emotion for a while." He told her as they both laughed.

"I wish we had some time for a little fun but I told Xavier that I would meet him in a few." She said making a sad face.

Xavier was already there when Katlyn arrived at the restaurant. When he saw her he was stunned, she came in purple converses, dark green tights, a purple skirt, dark green shirt, and last but not least a dark yellow wig that was a little past her shoulders.

"Hey so how are you doing? Like the restaurant?" Hugging him and taking a seat as she asked him.

Looking around then back at her. "Ya, it's a nice kind of place. I'm glad you found a place that serves my kind of sushi, every kind." They laughed it was a stupid joke and Xavier was known for making something that shouldn't be funny, funny. "So what's with the outfit, I mean you're colorful." He asked

They ordered before she answered, looking back at him after the server left. "It's fun seeing people's faces when I wear something like this. This is one of my more quieter ones, I figured I save you the shock. But at work I am a grief counselor and a lot of people said that they enjoyed all the colors, it was kind of comforting." Sounding all proud when she told him.

The two of them spent the day together laughing and enjoying each other's company as they caught up. Katlyn had not laughed this hard since she and Woody hung out awhile back, she wished she got to laugh like this more often.

Xavier and Katlyn made their way to the airport together when it got close for him to go. They said their good-bye's as she saw him off. Looking at the time Katlyn noticed she could meet Nigel at work, make it a surprise.

She went to get some ice cream since they missed dessert last night, thinking it would be fun to meet him at his motorcycle. As Nigel was leaving he saw someone sitting at his bike, quickly registering who it was he smiled.

Holding up the bag. "Dessert? We did skip it last night." They both laughed.

"I would love some dessert." Nigel leaned over to kiss her. "Have you checked your phone messages?" She shook her head no. "You will never believe what just went on today. It was a good day not to miss work. Bug took the not pregnancy like any other man did, a little shocked but he got over it. Then they somehow concluded and decided they should move in together, it's what they want. But like getting from the part where he was shocked took with the not being pregnant to moving in was crazy. They had a big shouting match at the morgue."

"No way!" Katlyn pulled her phone and looked at it. "Shit it died I would have not gotten anything today." Looking back up at him. "We need to pick up a few things and throw them a congratulations party or something for this." Nigel agreed to get on the bike to get the things they needed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are most welcomed.**


End file.
